


Kisses Never Lie

by amaranth827



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: 20 day OTP Kiss Challenge, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions come and go, but kisses never lie. -Ficlet collection for the 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge. Nagron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Romantic Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I snagged it from Brinchen86 who snagged it from http://iriarty.tumblr.com
> 
> Warnings: May contain Triggers! Read at your own discretion! There are probably going to be a lot of touchy subjects in this story overall. It is rated MA, for more than one reason, so please read with caution. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t claim to own the character of Spartacus or to have anything to do with the show, which solely lies with Starz and Steven S. DeKnight. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. Sorry Agron and Nasir!!! I write these just for fun, no profit was made!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Nasir knows all of Agron’s quirks and impulses, so he is very surprised when his injured man just wants a little romance.  
> Chapter Rating: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 2,327

A Scene From Up In Flames

Day 1: Romantic Kiss

 

Agron leaned against the railing of his front porch while Nasir messed with the key to the front door of this apartment that he shared with his brother Duro, who Agron was pretty sure was on shift tonight so he wouldn’t be home. It was pitch black and pouring rain, the power was out, making Nasir job slightly more difficult. Agron adjusted the hood that covered his head and then pressed his hand to his chest, gently resting his hand on his left pectoral, over the slowly healing wound, a wound he had just receive a week ago. It had been an intense hour long, ride home from the hospital, the hospital he had had to spend that whole week in. The whole city seemed to be black and none of the stop lights had been working. Nasir had managed it well but Agron could tell how stressed he was about everything that was happening. He let out a sigh as he heard Nasir cursed under his breath about not having any light to see by. They were both exhausted and all Agron wanted to do was to crash on his own bed, preferably with Nasir wrapped around him.

Agron carefully pulled his cell phone out of the pocket of his gray striped hooded sweatshirt, letting out a wince as pain shot through the still very tender chest wound. His arm was in a sling to help restrict the movement of it but it still hurt. He found the flashlight app and pressed his thumb on it, the phone made a buzzing sound as the light came to life, lighting the darkness around them.

“What are you doing?” Nasir asked abandoning the attempts at unlocking the door to turn around and look at his injured boyfriend. “You are supposed to be resting!” He scolded and moved closer to him.

“Babe holding a cell phone is not going to kill me!” Agron couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend's concern laced tone.

“Don’t even say that…” Nasir quickly turned away from Agron and returned to the lock, which was much easier to manage with the light cast from the cell phone Agron held above their heads. He picked up the duffle bag that he had sat down and hustled inside in search of candles. Agron didn’t have to tell him where things were. He knew the place by heart. It was just a little harder to navigate in the dark.

Agron stepped in through the still open door and used his foot to swing it closed behind him. “Babe, you okay?” He asked when he heard a small crash come from somewhere in the living room. He could hear Nasir’s still damp sneakers squeaking on the hardwood floor. Nasir didn’t respond but stepped back into view with a jar candle in hand and came over to him. When Nasir was in reach, Agron wrapped his free arm around his shoulder but tried not to lean on him too much. He was in a lot of pain right now but he would not crush his boyfriend because of it.

Nasir led Agron to the couch, helping lower him down. “I’m going to get you an ice pack and as soon as the god damn power comes on I will get you some food.” Nasir started to walk away from Agron but was stopped by a hand taking a hold of his wrist. He looked back down at Agron, who was staring up at him. Even in this low light, Agron’s green eyes were still stunning, _damn him and those gorgeous eyes_ , Nasir thought to himself as he slid his hand into Agron’s, lacing their fingers. “What’s wrong?” He knew Agron was in pain but the man never liked to admit it. He just wasn’t sure why he had stopped him.

“Come here, please?” Agron pulled gently on Nasir’s hand, pulling him towards him.

Nasir shook his head. “No, you are hurt.” He was not going to do anything that would cause him more pain.

“Babe, I’ve missed you…” Agron admitted, trying to pull him again, he was putting no real force behind it, though.

“How can you have missed me? I have been with you every day.” Nasir couldn’t hold back the roll of his eyes at his silly man. He was really surprised that Agron wanted him close right now.

It was true Agron had seen Nasir every day he had been in the hospital but it wasn’t the same. “Please just come here and I will show you how I missed you.”

Nasir shook his head but couldn’t keep the smile from coming to his lips. He turned to set the candle down on the coffee table and felt Agron tug on his hand again.   

“Come here.” Agron urged, tugging at Nasir’s arm and could see the smile on Nasir's face. He was close to getting what he wanted, he knew when Nasir smiled like that he was about to give in. He pulled a little more.

Nasir tightened his hold on Agron’s hand, squeezing their fingers. He loved holding Agron’s hand. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead and then slowly and carefully climbed onto his boyfriend's lap, straddling his thighs. “Do you want this off for a little while, now that we are home?” He placed a gentle hand on Agron’s shoulder, where the sling strap rested. Nasir slowly slid his fingers down the padded strap till they reached the plastic clasp that held it together. He released the clasp and heard it make a small click noise as the two pieces came apart.  He slowly removed Agron’s arm from the cloth and watched him move it slightly and then put his hand on his chest. “Are you in a lot of pain?”

Agron removed his hand and smiled up at Nasir, who looked breathtaking in the low candlelight. His honey brown eyes seemed almost black in the low light and his thick, dark, raven locks shone in the flickering light, yes he was breathtaking. “Kiss me.” Agron reached his right hand up and cupped Nasir’s face. He ran his thumb down Nasir’s jaw and gently tried to pull him forward for a kiss.

“Hi,” Nasir whispered stupidly. He didn’t know why he said it but he couldn’t take it back now. He leaned in a pressed his lips gently against Agron’s and could feel the way his boyfriend’s lips spread wide, smiling against his mouth. “You need a shave,” Nasir stated as he pulled away from the kiss and ran his hands down both sides of Agron’s face.

“Hi, back at you.” Agron had to smile at how cute his boyfriend truly was. “You only say that because you want to be the one to shave me.” He need not ask it as a question he knew it was true.  

Nasir nodded as his fingers continued to trace the curves of Agron’s face. He could feel it, as Agron tries to suppress a shiver when his hand circles around the back of Agron’s neck and he slowly leaned in again, kissing Agron a little harder. He absolutely loves the way their mouths move together, the way Agron kisses him like they have all the time in the world. They just fit together, in every sense of the word and Nasir can feel a shiver rock through his own body. This time Nasir smiles against Agron’s lips. “You know I love shaving this beautiful face of yours.” He leaned in one more time and placed a kiss on the tip of Agron’s nose.

With a smile, Agron tilts his head up just in time to recapture Nasir’s lips. The kiss lasts much longer and they are both breathing harder now, trying to pull in a breath without having to break the kiss. Agron catches Nasir’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulls as Nasir broke the kiss. “You are the one that has the beautiful face, love.” He gave Nasir a full out smile, dimples in full display.

Nasir tilted his head back and chuckled, god those dimples were going to be the death of him. “Okay, let’s just agree that both of us are beautiful.” He ran his thumbs over the indents in Agron’s cheeks.  

“Nasir…” Agron started to say when his stomach let out a loud growl, causing them both to laugh, but as soon as he did Agron regretted it. Pain shot through his chest and he leaned forward burying his face against the soft fabric of Nasir’s shirt. “Fuck…” He mumbled and then nuzzled his nose into Nasir. 

Nasir reached down and wrapped his arms around Argon’s head and then kissed his slightly wild, fluffy, dark brown hair. He was sure he was going to have to give Agron a hair cut soon also. “I am going to get your pain meds and get you some food for that noisy stomach of yours.” Nasir held on to Agron until he felt him start to lean back. “Are you okay?”

Agron reached his right hand up and ran it down Nasir’s chest then down his stomach. “You know I love this shirt, right?” He was going to ignore the question Nasir had asked him. He didn’t like to complain. He knew Nasir knew he was in pain there was no need to voice it.

“I do know you like this shirt.” Nasir leaned down and pressed his lips to Agron’s again, a short and sweet kiss. “Ice…” Nasir pulled away and stood up. He was going to get an icepack for Agron’s wound as long as they weren’t all melted. The power seemed to not want to come back on. It was going to be a long night for their fellow coworkers and friends at Sinuessa Fire Department.  

“I still wish I could have cooked you a nice welcome home meal,” Nasir remarked as he handed Agron two white pills. He watched him pop them in his mouth and drink from the glass of water. Nasir took the glass back and sat it on the coffee table. He then carefully placed the mostly frozen icepack on Agron’s chest, he had wrapped in a thin dish towel. It was true he had planned to cook a nice meal of herb crusted oven roasted chicken, oven roasted garlic and rosemary potato chunks and a side salad, it was one of Agron’s favorite meals, but that was not going to happen. The baby spinach, kale, and lettuce were in the fridge for making the salads and they would have to settle for the leftover Chinese takeout, which Nasir didn’t mind eating cold and knew Agron wouldn’t mind either.

“Babe, you wouldn’t have had to cook anything for me,” Agron admitted and then shivered. The cool air and the very cold pack over his wound were starting to make him chilly. Nasir must have noticed because he grabbed the blanket off the back of the chair and brought it over to him, unfolding it and placing it over his legs and arms.

“I just wanted to show you how happy I was that you were coming home.” Nasir shrugged and tucked the blanket around Agron. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Just relax okay.” He smiled back at Agron, as he headed to the kitchen. He had lit more candles so he could see to make their food. It didn’t take him long before he had everything prepared and was making his way back into the living room. “Who are you texting?”

Agron looked up from the screen of his cell phone, which he had rested on his leg as he punched out the message. “Duro, he was just checking up on me.” Agron let out a small groan. “I hope he knows how hard it is for me to text right now.”

Nasir chuckled and brought the tray of food and drinks over to the couch. “I’m sure he does honey…” Duro had been at his brother’s side as much as the job would allow him to be, but Nasir had refused to leave Agron’s side, job be damned. Once Agron could do things on his own again Nasir would then and only then worry about going back to work.

Agron smiled at Nasir as he sat down beside him on the couch placing the tray of food on the coffee table in front of him. “What are we eating?” Agron felt his stomach growl again just looking at the salad.

“We will start with the salads, made just the way you like them.” Nasir picked up the bowl of salad for Agron and held it out to him.

Agron took the bowl from Nasir’s hand and placed it on his lap and looked at its content. Baby spinach, kale, romaine lettuce, red onion, cucumber, carrots, and mushrooms, indeed it was made just the way he liked it. He turned his gaze back on to Nasir and gave him a huge smile.  “You spoil me.”

“No, I take care of you.” Nasir corrected with a small chuckle. He picked up the small bottle of creamy Italian dressing and opened the cap, pouring the amount that he knew Agron liked over his bowl.

“I say spoil,” Agron smirked as Nasir made a tutting noise at him, but watch the other man’s lips curl into a smile.

When they were both down with their salad, Nasir placed both bowls back onto the tray and picked up Agron’s plate of leftover Chinese. General Tso’s Chicken, vegetable fried rice and crab Rangoon's, it was truly amazing to Nasir that he and Agron enjoyed the same Chinese food. “I am so happy you are home!” Nasir mumbled quietly as he handed Agron the plate.

“Babe, I am so happy to be home.” Agron took a hold of Nasir’s chin and pulled him in for another kiss.    

* * *

 

 ~~1.  Romantic Kiss-UIF~~  
2.  Blown Kiss-ASTR  
3   A Kiss In The Rain-UIF  
4.  A Furious Kiss-ASTR  
5.  Playing Truth or Dare/Spin The Bottle-UIF  
6.  A Good Morning Kiss-ASTR  
7.  Bedtime Kiss-UIF  
8.  A Secret Kiss-ASTR  
9.  Goodbye Kiss-UIF  
10\. CPR-ASTR  
11\. A Wet Kiss-UIF  
12\. Kiss On The Cheek-ASTR  
13\. A Kiss In The Sunset-UIF  
14\. A Jealous Kiss-ASTR  
15\. First Kiss -UIF  
16\. French Kiss-ASTR  
17\. A Kiss To Make Up-UIF   
18\. A Sleeping Beauty Kiss-ASTR  
19\. Foreplay -UIF  
20\. Angry Kiss-ASTR

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There was some medical talk in here, but I am no Doctor so I am just guessing at things that I couldn’t research and hope it sounds okay.  
> Also these are one-shot scenes that will tie into my Nagron multi-chapter fics, Up In Flames and A Summer To Remember. I hope you enjoyed this, 19 more to come.


	2. Day 2: Blown Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Nasir couldn’t believe he let his best friend talk him into something that seemed so silly and was sure he would regret it.  
> Chapter Rating: PG – 13 to possible R just to be safe! (Not sure on the rating of this one)  
> Word Count: 1,492

 A Scene From A Summer To Remember

Day 2: Blown Kiss

Nasir made rapid strides as he sprinted from the water to the finish line, pushing his body to the brink. He had to do well, this was his last chance. Top fifteen and he was in, get one of those colored sticks and he was in. He reached out and grabbed one of the colored Popsicle sticks from the outstretched arm and then he ran a few more paces before he collapsed to his knees in the sand. It took him a few minutes to get his body to respond to what he wanted it to do and he slowly got back to his feet. He approached the cooler that had been placed just beyond the finish line with water bottles filled the brim. Nasir grabbed two bottles and then walked to a less crowded part of the sands. He sat down and stretched out his tired legs in the hot sand letting out a sigh. He opened the water bottle and guzzled down its entire content.

Nasir could feel the saltwater drying on his skin as the hot breeze blew across his face. It had been a day and the long swim had been the hardest on him. He almost didn’t want to look down at the stick he still held in his hand. He let out another sigh and he could feel his heart still hammering against his chest as he looked down at the stick. He let out a breath as he saw the black painted number standing out against the purple background. Eight, he had come in eighth out of the thirty some people that were here trying to take a spot in the fifteen to make it as one of the Morroway Beach Rookie Lifeguards. Nasir stuck the stick in the sand beside his legs and let out a groan hoping that his legs didn’t cramp like they had the last time he had made that swim. He leaned forward rubbing his hands down his thighs and then calves, working the tired muscles with his fingers. Nasir took a hold of his sand caked feet, stretching out the muscles of his back. The sun was beating down on his head making his dark locks heat up. Nasir was lost in his own little world until he felt someone sit down beside him in the sand and let out a sigh of their own. He slowly stretched back into a full sitting position and then turned his head to see who was now sitting with him. “You look beat!” He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he looked at his blonde haired best friend.

“I am exhausted. Whoever thought this would be fun was seriously mistaken.” Chadara let out a groan and then collapsed back into the sand. She turned her head to gaze up at her best friend. “So what number did you get?”

“It is fun. It is just a lot of work. But I know you anything that is work is not fun.” Nasir smirked at her and then turned his gaze back to the sand beside him. The eight still very visible despite Nasir thinking it was a mistake he had finished that well. He smiled and then turned to look at Chadara again. “I got eighth. How did you do?”

Chadara sat back up and beamed at Nasir. “That is amazing. I knew you could do it. I got fourteenth but I still made it.” She shrugged her shoulders. She had been hoping that she would have done better but she would take it.

“Yes, you did make it.” Nasir placed a hand on Chadara’s knee and squeezed he was proud of his best friend. “I wonder where everyone else finished.” He had been too busy worried about his own body giving out on him to pay attention to who had finished ahead or behind him.

Chadara shrugged her shoulders once more. She too didn’t notice how others had done. “I know who you really want to know about.” Chadara teased.

“Shut it.” Nasir rolled his eyes at her. It was true there was one certain someone he did want to know about. He raised his eyes to scan the multitude of bodies that covered the sand in front of him. It didn’t take him long to find the person he was looking for. Mr. German Heartthrob himself, Agron, was standing leaned over touching his feet, obliviously stretching out his tired muscles. Muscles that Nasir just wanted to run his fingers and lips over. Agron’s body was magnificent and Nasir couldn’t help it when he started staring. He just really hoped that no one besides Chadara actually noticed.

“I see your eyes have found their prize.” Chadara giggled when Nasir swatted his hand at her. “God if he looks that fine in just those tiny ass Speedos, can you image what he looks like naked.” She giggled once again and leaned away from Nasir as he hissed and swatted at her again. “Agron is definitely well endowed, in all the right places!” Her gaze was now too on the tall frame of fellow rookie lifeguard hopeful. Those Speedos that Agron wore didn’t leave much to the imagination but that was perfectly fine by her. His ass was superb and his cock was indeed of an impressive size from what she could tell, but that wasn’t all to him, his thighs were huge, muscular wonders that Chadara could see herself sinking her teeth into, yes it was a thing she liked to do, his stomach was so toned it was ridiculous and his chest and arms were just perfect. She quickly lost herself in the thought of what it would be like to have her legs wrapped around such a wonder.   

Nasir picked up his still full water bottle and opened the cap. He turned the bottle towards Chadara and made a quick movement with his arm, splashing her with the cold water. She let out a squeal of surprise and then poked him in the chest with her number fourteen green colored stick. “How would you like it if they were talking about you that way without your knowledge?” Nasir gazed back at Agron and noticed the man’s friends standing around him. Nasir didn’t want to admit it but everything his friend said was true. Sure Agron had a wondrous body, but that wasn’t what had drawn Nasir’s attention to him. It was the first time he had seen Agron smile. He had the most amazing smile that Nasir had ever seen. His dimples were to die for. Nasir was attracted to beautiful smiles and Agron certainly had one.

“I wouldn’t care if they were talking about me that way, hell I would be flattered.” Chadara finally said when she had recovered from the shot of the ice cold water hitting her overly hot skin.

“I don’t think Agron would be flattered if he heard you talking about his cock size.” Nasir rolled his eyes again at her.

“Oh don’t act like you disagree with me.” Chadara rolled her own eyes in response to the eye roll she received. She returned her gaze to Agron who was now scanning the crowd. She started giggling. “Oh, I bet you won’t dare to blow Agron a kiss if he notices us.”

Nasir chuckled. He knew Agron wouldn’t be looking for him, so he saw no harm in agreeing to it. “Fine, I will.” Nasir put the bottle to his lips and took a sip of the water, loving the feel as the cold liquid slid down his throat.

“Hey, Agron…” Chadara yelled and then hid her face in her hands laughing.

Nasir spits out some of the water he had just tipped into his mouth as those brilliant green eyes found their way to him. Nasir so wanted to kill Chadara, she had cheated. Nasir pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth and then wiped the water off his chin. He managed a small smile at Agron.

“Do it…” Chadara giggled. “You said you would.”

“I hate you right now.” Nasir hissed under his breath and then smiled again at Agron when the man raised an eyebrow at him. He couldn’t believe he had agreed to do it, he should have known Chadara would cheat somehow. Nasir felt himself blush before he even brought his hand up to his lips. He slowly pulled his hand away from his puckered lips and moved it outward in Agron’s direction, blowing him a kiss. He could officially curl up in a little ball now and die of embarrassment. Nasir forced himself to keep eye contact with the German and was not surprised when his brow furrowed in confusion but what did surprise him was what the German did next, he gave Nasir one of those heart-stopping smiles, full dimples on display.      

 

* * *

 

 ~~1.  Romantic kiss-UIF~~  
~~2.  Blown Kiss-ASTR~~  
3   A Kiss In The Rain-UIF  
4.  A Furious Kiss-ASTR  
5.  Playing Truth or Dare/Spin The Bottle-UIF  
6.  A Good Morning Kiss-ASTR  
7.  Bedtime Kiss-UIF  
8.  A Secret Kiss-ASTR  
9.  Goodbye Kiss-UIF  
10\. CPR-ASTR  
11\. A Wet Kiss-UIF  
12\. Kiss On The Cheek-ASTR  
13\. A Kiss In The Sunset-UIF  
14\. A Jealous Kiss-ASTR  
15\. First Kiss -UIF  
16\. French Kiss-ASTR  
17\. A Kiss To Make Up-UIF   
18\. A Sleeping Beauty Kiss-ASTR  
19\. Foreplay -UIF  
20\. Angry Kiss-ASTR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These are one-shot scenes that will tie into my Nagron multi-chapter fics, Up In Flames and A Summer To Remember. I hope you enjoyed this, 18 more to come.


	3. Day 3: A Kiss In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Rain threatens to ruin a great picnic that Nasir had planned, that is until Nasir finds a way to make it better.  
> Chapter Rating: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 1,066

 A Scene From Up In Flames

Day 3: A Kiss In The Rain

Nasir let out a hiss and then put a pout on his face. “It was supposed to be sunny!” He said as he stared up at the sky in disbelief. “They said it was going to be sunny!” The gray clouds were slowly threatening to turn Nasir’s mood gray too.

Agron let out a chuckle, he thought his boyfriend was being slightly dramatic about the situation. Sometimes it rained without warning there was nothing they could do about that. He grabbed Nasir’s wrist with the hand that was not holding the blanket over his head and started to drag him over to a giant oak tree. The rain wasn’t falling so hard on their heads under the shelter of the tree. They were both already soaked and Agron was sure they were both going to catch a cold or pneumonia or something if it continued to rain on them but he wasn’t ready to leave yet. The sky had just opened up on their picnic, seemingly coming out of nowhere and he could tell that Nasir was upset now. Nasir said he had checked the weather and no rain were predicted. “Get your sexy ass under here, crazy,” Agron said smiling at his boyfriend as he glared out at the pouring rain.

Nasir glanced at him and then reluctantly slipped under the blanket with Agron, dropping their picnic basket to the ground and then he leaned into Agron’s side, wrapping his arms around his waist. ”This is ridiculous. It was not supposed to rain! The damn weather man was tricking me.”

Agron let out another chuckle, his boyfriend was absolutely adorable. “Babe it will be fine.” Agron leaned in to kiss Nasir’s rain-soaked hair. There were droplets of water still clinging to his thick hair, hair that Agron absolutely loved. Nasir tilted his head up towards him a smile on his face. There were droplets of water still collected on his eyelashes. Agron watched them fall from those long lashes as Nasir blinked his eyes. Nasir’s hair was starting to curl in its wet state causing Agron to smile wider, his little man was beautiful. “This will not be the last picnic we go on, you know?” He tried to make light of the situation as much as possible but he knew Nasir was truly upset by it.

“Everything the weather channel said was a lie, though!” Nasir said dramatically receiving another laugh and kiss on the top of the head, from Agron, this time he let his lips linger.

Agron turned his eyes up to the sky beyond the leaves of the giant oak tree, keeping his lips against Nasir silky soft hair. “See, it looks as if it is letting up already,” Agron said as the sound of the rain beating down on the dark green leaves above them seemed to be quieting down some. “Do you want to go back to the car and eat?”

Nasir bit his lip in thought. “I like standing here with you.”

“Oh really?” Agron asked, receiving a nod from Nasir. He raised an eyebrow and had the words on his tongue to ask why but then Nasir unwrapped his arms from around Agron’s waist and then leaned up and cupping his face with both his hands.

Nasir brushed away the raindrops with his thumbs that clung to handsome man’s cheeks as he pressed his lips to Agron’s. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Agron’s breath hitch in surprise.

Agron let his breath out slowly against Nasir’s lips and couldn’t help but let his eyes flutter shut as they kissed. Nasir’s thumbs were warm as they rubbed along his cheek and jaw. His lips slid with practiced, so very well practiced, ease as he moved his mouth with Nasir’s. Nasir started sucking at his lower lip and Agron could feel his stomach tightening up pleasantly. “Oh.” It was the only thing that came to mind and Agron knew it sounded stupid. He slowly opened his eyes when Nasir leaned away from him. Nasir was just smiling at him. “That was…unexpected.”

“Sorry, those damn eyes of yours always draw me in and I couldn’t help myself,” Nasir said the smile never leaving his face but the truth was he wasn’t sorry not in the least. Nasir leaned in giving Agron another deep but quick kiss before he dropped his hands. “The rain seems to have stopped now.”

“Really?” Agron asked quietly he could feel his lips still tingling and felt as if the world had slowly down to a standstill.

Nasir laughs quietly at his seemingly dazed man. “C’mon. Let’s go see if we can find a place to eat this delicious food that I made for us.” Nasir ducked out from under the blanket and reached out for Agron’s hand, who gave it to him and Nasir linked their fingers together.

Agron set the blanket down on top of the picnic basket and picked them both up. He let Nasir do the leading this time. As they started to walk across Capua Park, in search of the driest area, the sun came out, causing Nasir to chuckle. “I don’t think I was so silly when I told you your kisses have superpowers.” Agron let out a chuckle himself.

Nasir had just laughed when Agron first said that to him but now maybe it wasn’t so silly after all. He found a spot that looked almost completely dry and he lowered himself to the ground tugging on Agron’s arm to follow him. As Nasir was getting their lunch out of the basket, Agron tapped him on the shoulder and then pointed at the sky when Nasir looked at him. Over the top of the trees was a vibrant rainbow, framed by gray clouds in the distance.

“That’s pretty awesome.” Agron smiled at Nasir and then leaned in and kissed his forehead.

“It’s the least the sky could do after ruining the start of our picnic.” Nasir chuckled when his smiley man rolled his eyes at him. Nasir grabbed Agron’s still wet shirt and pulled him in for one more kiss. “Don’t you roll them gorgeous green eyes at me, Mister.” He nipped at Agron’s bottom lip as he pulled away and then he went back to taking out the contents of the basket.  

* * *

 

 ~~1.  Romantic kiss-UIF~~  
~~2.  Blown Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~3   A Kiss In The Rain-UIF~~  
4.  A Furious Kiss-ASTR  
5.  Playing Truth or Dare/Spin The Bottle-UIF  
6.  A Good Morning Kiss-ASTR  
7.  Bedtime Kiss-UIF  
8.  A Secret Kiss-ASTR  
9.  Goodbye Kiss-UIF  
10\. CPR-ASTR  
11\. A Wet Kiss-UIF  
12\. Kiss On The Cheek-ASTR  
13\. A Kiss In The Sunset-UIF  
14\. A Jealous Kiss-ASTR  
15\. First Kiss -UIF  
16\. French Kiss-ASTR  
17\. A Kiss To Make Up-UIF   
18\. A Sleeping Beauty Kiss-ASTR  
19\. Foreplay -UIF  
20\. Angry Kiss-ASTR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Also these are one-shot scenes that will tie into my Nagron multi-chapter fics, Up In Flames and A Summer To Remember. I hope you enjoyed this, 17 more to come.


	4. Day 4: A Furious Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Nasir feels his frustrations rising when he can not get in touch with his boyfriend and he doesn't know what to do.  
> Chapter Rating: R ??? (Not sure of the rating on this one LOL)  
> Word Count: 1,693

A Scene From A Summer To Remember

Day 4: A Furious Kiss

 

Nasir paced the length of the floor behind the bar. He could smell the passed out old man, who was draped over the stool that he occupied and the bar, drool coming out of his open mouth. He smelled of sweat, beer and stale cigarette smoke. It was a smell that was making him sick to his stomach and not helping in improving his mood. He could hear his mother counting the change in the cash register draw, it was a sound that was getting on his nerves with ever clink of the metal. While he could not see his sister Alya, he could hear her singing once again to the crappy music she decided to play on the jukebox and he felt like telling her to shut up. Nasir’s mom had ordered him to work the morning shift because it was his day off from lifeguard duties and Nasir couldn’t refuse, but that wasn’t really what put him in a bad mood. No it was the fact that his gorgeous boyfriend, Agron had still not responded to any of his morning messages or phone calls. He had wanted to invite Agron here to eat lunch with him but he had no idea where said boyfriend was at this moment. It was both their days off. _Where could he be?_

“Honey, I do not appreciate you trying to wear a hole in my floor from all that pacing,” Adena said to her son when she looked up at him. The morning was slow as usually so she didn’t know what was currently bothering him.

Nasir turned his gaze to his mother as he turned around and started pacing back towards her. He didn’t care, he paced when he got nervous and angry. He glanced back down at his hands, his cell phone remain silent. “I don’t know what else to do,” Nasir mumbled as he turned back to head away from his mom again.

Adena had noticed a change in her son since he had started dating the tall and handsome Agron. The young man seemed to be a good guy, if not a bit troubled, but he made her son happy and that was what was important to her. Nasir had changed, he was less restless since they had started dating and was more content with what he was doing. Today was different, though, he seemed worked up and Adena had still not figured out the cause of it. “Are you going to tell me what is bothering you? Or should I start guessing?”

Nasir just gave his mom a dirty look and received an eyebrow raise in return. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Fine, then I will start guessing,” Adena said as she crouched down placing the money bag into the safe that was under the counter. “Did you and Agron have a fight?” Nasir shook his head. “Are you mad because you are not getting enough sex?”

“Mom….” Nasir stopped pacing and turned to face her staring at her openmouthed.

“Well, you can’t blame me for asking?”

“Yes, I can…that is none of your business.” Nasir couldn’t believe his family sometimes, its like there were no boundaries.

“Well there has to be a reason for your bad mood and from the way you keep giving that phone of yours the death stare I am guessing it has to do with Agron.”

Nasir let out a groan. “He has not responded to any of my messages or phone calls.”

“What do you think he is doing?” Adena asked.

“I don’t know that’s the problem.” Nasir shoved his phone into his back pocket and started pacing again.   

“Get out of here and go find him.”

“Are you sure?” Nasir asked not wanting to leave his mom without the help she needed.

“I am sure. Now go before I do change my mind.” Adena waved her hands at her son shooing him.  

Nasir climbed out of his car and made his way to the front door of Agron, Duro and Mira’s place. He glanced at the cars in the driveway and noticed that Agron’s car was indeed in its normal spot. He let out a frustrated groan and rang the door bell. He wasn’t sure who was home, He knew both Duro and Agron had the shift off but he didn’t know if Duro would be here. Nasir fought the urge to start pacing again as he waited for someone to answer the door. He pushed the tiny white button again and finally did start pacing. When the door opened Nasir stopped pacing and pulled the man in front of him too him letting his hand wrap around the back of his neck and pulled him into a furious and bruising kiss. 

Nasir’s lips crashed into his own almost painfully. One of the Nasir’s hands latched onto the hair at the base of his skull, holding him in place as his tongue forced its way past his lips. Agron tensed under Nasir’s touch and kiss immediately, but he did not pull away from his little man. He could sense the anger and frustration behind the kiss and he knew that if he pulled away it would probably intensify both. Agron fisted his hands into his boyfriend’s shirt, hanging on for dear life as a moan escaped him. The hand that wasn’t pulling at his hair was gripping his hip tightly pulling at the thin fabric of his pajama bottoms. Nasir’s fingers finally moved from his hair and trailed up the column of his neck and traced the outside of one ear. His touch had been almost intimate, but the kiss was furious, Agron did not know what to do or what had caused a kiss like this to come from his loving Nasir.  For some reason the kiss made his stomach tighten uncomfortably and an unbidden shiver ran down his spine. Agron finally responded with another soft moan as Nasir’s fingers dug into his neck and he finally released Agron’s lips.

 Nasir took Agron’s hand as he stepped past him and into the living room. When he turned his gaze back to Agron, the man’s bright green eyes looked really tired and his hair was messy. Nasir pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and led the way towards Agron’s room. Nasir knew he had confused Agron with the kiss and his actions. All their previous kisses had never been like that, Nasir had always been gentle, just as Agron had with him. Nasir could feel the beard burn against his chin Agron had not been up and shaved yet then. He ran his free hand over his own jaw as they entered Agron’s bedroom. The bed was a mess and looked like Agron had just climbed out of it. “Why haven’t you answered any of my messages or calls?” Nasir finally asked.

“You called?” Agron asked rubbing his free hand over his eyes. He was asleep and had not heard his phone ring.

“Yes, multiple times.” Nasir let go of Agron’s hand and sat down on the edge of the bed where Bella and Darth both greeted him. “I must have called you five or more times and god knows how many text messages,” Nasir said and then bit his bottom lip. In hind sight that did seem a little obsessive. But he had been worried. He couldn’t explain it.

Agron came over and sat down on the bed leaning over to look for his phone on the night stand. He found it and tried to light up the screen to see the messages and missed calls. The phone remained black. “It’s dead, I’m sorry.” Agron turned towards Nasir and handed him the lifeless phone.

Nasir glanced at the dead phone and let out a sigh, he scooped up Darth as the cat slammed his head into his side, purring loudly at him. He handed the phone back to Agron. “I’m the one that should be sorry.” He looked at Agron’s kiss bruised lips. That kiss had been a lot more forcefully than he had meant it to be. “And please ignore all the messages once your phone is back charged.” Nasir felt the blush creep into his cheeks at this stupidity.

Agron stood up and grabbed the charger that had fallen down on the floor and plugged the cell phone in. “Were you really that mad at me?” Agron asked when he turned back around to face his boyfriend, noticing the blush on his face he couldn’t help but wonder what the messages had said.

Nasir shook his head out of frustration at himself. “I don’t know why I got so mad.” Nasir glanced up at Agron and really took in what he was wearing. He had on a thin pair of light blue cotton pajama pants and nothing else. Nasir could tell there was no underwear on under those pants and he felt his face heat up for a different reason. “Come here please?” Nasir asked placing Darth back on the bed and holding out a hand to Agron. He had not been blind to the way Agron had tensed under his touch and kiss earlier, he didn’t like that.

Agron stepped closer to Nasir and placed a hand in his. “Are you still mad?” Nasir shook his head and pulled him closer. Agron let out a moan and tilted his head back when Nasir’s tongue trailed up his stomach from the waist band of his pants to his bellybutton. “Babe, I’m so tired I might fall on you.” He wasn’t sure why he was so tired but he was.

Nasir glanced up at Agron’s face as he placed a kiss on his lower stomach. “Come on, climb back in bed and I shall join you.”

Agron nodded and climbed on the bed slipping back under the blankets. He watched as Nasir slid off his shirt, then shoes and then his pants. He held up the covers for Nasir to climb under and he did, snuggling up to Agron’s side. Agron placed a kiss to Nasir’s forehead, glad that he had only received one of the furious kisses.  

 

* * *

 

 

 ~~1.  Romantic kiss-UIF~~  
~~2.  Blown Kiss-ASTR~~  
3   A Kiss In The Rain-UIF  
4.  A Furious Kiss-ASTR  
5.  Playing Truth or Dare/Spin The Bottle-UIF  
6.  A Good Morning Kiss-ASTR  
7.  Bedtime Kiss-UIF  
8.  A Secret Kiss-ASTR  
9.  Goodbye Kiss-UIF  
10\. CPR-ASTR  
11\. A Wet Kiss-UIF  
12\. Kiss On The Cheek-ASTR  
13\. A Kiss In The Sunset-UIF  
14\. A Jealous Kiss-ASTR  
15\. First Kiss -UIF  
16\. French Kiss-ASTR  
17\. A Kiss To Make Up-UIF   
18\. A Sleeping Beauty Kiss-ASTR  
19\. Foreplay -UIF  
20\. Angry Kiss-ASTR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Also these are one-shot scenes that will tie into my Nagron multi-chapter fics, Up In Flames and A Summer To Remember. I hope you enjoyed this, 16 more to come.


	5. Day 5: Playing Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: It’s Nasir first week on the job and the shift is considerable slow, when he comes back from a call he finds the rest of the crew playing truth or dare and decides to join in.  
> Chapter Rating: R-M for sexual reference  
> Word Count: 1,151

A Scene From Up In Flames

Day 5: Playing Truth Or Dare

 

Nasir smiled at Chadara as they climbed out of Ambulance 52, it was his first week on the job and today was an extremely slow day at Fire House 16. They had just come back from a non emergency call. One of only five calls that day. They had been called to an eight story walk up to help a tiny, white haired, old woman, who had broken her leg recently get from the ground floor to her sixth floor apartment. It hadn’t made sense to Nasir that no one would have help the poor old lady and why they wouldn’t let her have an apartment on the first floor. He watched as Mira walked in through the large red doors and he couldn’t help but wonder if the woman liked him. She seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder, ever since he took lead on the call. “I think I pissed her off.”

Chadara looped her arm into Nasir and shrugged her shoulders. “I just think she likes being in charge. She never had anyone question her before you came.” She pulled Nasir with her through the large red doors Mira had disappeared behind.

“I wasn’t trying to question her authority or anything. I just didn’t know I wasn’t allowed to take lead on calls.” Nasir sigh. He and Mira were both paramedics and equally qualified. Nasir really hoped that he and Mira could move past this because they were going to be working on the same rig and he really didn’t want to have issues with the woman.

“Don’t fret about it, Mira should get over it.” Chadara led Nasir towards the lounge, where everyone was probably already gathered.

Nasir nodded, he really hoped she would. When Chadara led him into the lounge, he couldn’t help but look around at everyone. All of the members of Rescue Squad 1 were sitting at the large wooden table. Nasir was fascinated by the members of Squad 1 which were, cousins Saxa and Lugo, Donar, Nemetes, Brictius, fellow Syrian Ashur and there Lieutenant Agron Kappel. It was really said Lieutenant that fascinated Nasir, just something about the man caught his interest. Nasir let out a sigh as Chadara pulled him to sit with her at the end of the large wooden table.

“Mira, Truth or Dare?” Verenda asked with a smile. She pushed her blonde hair behind her ears and watched her friend.

Nasir turned his gaze on the blonde woman, she was a member of Truck 16 and she and Saxa were the only two women firefighters of House 16. “What’s going on?” Nasir whispered to Chadara.

“Oh on slow days we play Truth or Dare, it’s kind of a tradition now.” Chadara smiled at him.

“Does Chief say anything about it?” Nasir knew that truth or dare games could sometimes be out there with the questions and dares so he was curious.

“He has not had a problem with it yet.” Chadara turned her gaze back to Mira and Verenda. “But it’s usually kept PG on dares, truths can get intense sometimes.”

Nasir nodded and then watched Mira.

“Truth,” Mira responded to Verenda and leaned on Agron’s shoulders from behind his chair. She then glanced at Nasir, no smile gracing her lips.

“What is the weirdest thing you have seen on a call?” Verenda asked Mira, she had heard some of the crazy calls they had been on but wanted to know more.

“I don’t know if it’s the weirdest but On one call we arrived and the woman answered the door and let us in, she took us back to the bed room and there we see her boyfriend on his hands and knees on the bed. She had tried to use as glass soda bottle on him and it was stuck in his ass. She had lost hold of it.” Mira felt Agron chuckle and had to smile.

Nasir heard quite a few chuckles from around the room and noticed Mira was now smiling at Agron, who had chuckled. “Were you on that call with Mira?” He asked Chadara. He noticed she was watching her boyfriend Rhaskos who was sitting with the rest of the members of Engine 26 on the couches. Nasir had listened to Chadara all week tell him about Rhaskos and how much she loved him. Nasir thought it was cute but couldn’t help feel a little jealous. He wanted that too.

“Yes I was on that call, it was pretty interesting.” Chadara chuckled.

Nasir was about to ask more about the call when Mira saying his name drew his attention to her.

“Nasir, Truth or Dare?” Mira had an eyebrow raised at him.

“Either, I don’t really care which you give me.” Nasir replied. He knew it was probably not going to be good to say it was okay with either but he really didn’t care.

Mira smirked at him. “Is there anyone in here you find attractive and if so tell them by giving them a kiss.” She raised both eyebrows at him. He said he didn’t care so she combined the truth and dare into one. She wasn’t sure what Nasir was going to do, the man was a little hard to read.

Nasir could tell that all eyes were on him and he could hear a few whispers. He should have known it would be something like this. “Of course I find people in this room attractive I would be stupid not too.” This room was probably full of some of the best looking people Nasir had ever seen, it was ridiculous. Nasir knew that kissing someone on the job might get him into trouble but it was a dare. Nasir got to his feet and came to the end of the table where Mira and Agron were at. He could tell the Mira thought he was coming for her, just by her eyes, the woman showed a lot of emotion just in her eyes. There was surprise there and then he saw a flash of doubt. Nasir smiled at her but as he leaned forward he leaned down and pressed his lips against Agron’s, the man tensed slightly but didn’t move.

Agron let out a surprised noise against Nasir’s lips but did not pull away from the little man. It was a bold way to make ones feelings known to the other, but Agron had to give the little man credit, he had balls to do so in front of everyone and while they were at work. When Nasir pulled away from him, Agron licked his own lips, Nasir tasted like chocolate. He cocked an eyebrow at Nasir as he looked up at him. Nasir gave him a smile and then walked back to his seat and sat down. Agron let out a chuckle and shook his head.

* * *

 

 ~~1.  Romantic kiss-UIF~~  
~~2.  Blown Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~3   A Kiss In The Rain-UIF~~  
~~4.  A Furious Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~5.  Playing Truth or Dare/Spin The Bottle-UIF~~  
6.  A Good Morning Kiss-ASTR  
7.  Bedtime Kiss-UIF  
8.  A Secret Kiss-ASTR  
9.  Goodbye Kiss-UIF  
10\. CPR-ASTR  
11\. A Wet Kiss-UIF  
12\. Kiss On The Cheek-ASTR  
13\. A Kiss In The Sunset-UIF  
14\. A Jealous Kiss-ASTR  
15\. First Kiss -UIF  
16\. French Kiss-ASTR  
17\. A Kiss To Make Up-UIF   
18\. A Sleeping Beauty Kiss-ASTR  
19\. Foreplay -UIF  
20\. Angry Kiss-ASTR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These are one-shot scenes that will tie into my Nagron multi-chapter fics, Up In Flames and A Summer To Remember. I hope you enjoyed this, 15 more to come.  
> A/N: Okay I know this probably would never happen while at work but I thought it was a cute idea so I went with it. Deal! LOL. :D


	6. Day 6: Good Morning Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Nasir can’t resist giving Agron good morning kisses.  
> Chapter Rating: R-M  
> Word Count: 1,186

A Scene From A Summer To Remember

Day 6: Good Morning Kiss

 

It was fucking unreasonable how beautiful Nasir looks when he is asleep, Agron couldn’t help but think as he lay there watching his boyfriend. It wasn’t that Nasir wasn’t beautiful when he was awake but he was just so peaceful while he was asleep, Agron wished he was that peaceful when asleep. Nasir’s long raven locks were framing his face and flowing down over his bare shoulders. His long, dark eyelashes were fanned out across his tanned cheekbones. He was utterly breath-taking. Agron still couldn’t believe that he had let Nasir stay the night last night but he was happy he had. It was nice to be with someone again, even if they had just slept.

Agron leaned over Nasir, slightly so he could look at his face better. He was debating whether or not he wanted to kiss Nasir’s pouted lips, he knew it would wake the man up and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for him to be awake yet. He glanced at Nasir’s eyelashes getting distracted by how younger Nasir looked while sleeping. Hell, they were young. Agron let out a yawn and then settled back against the bed, turning back to Nasir. They could sleep a while longer.

Nasir let out a yawn and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was still early. He rolled over so he was facing his sleeping boyfriend. He smiled and slid up behind Agron wrapping his arms around his stomach so they were spooning. Nasir knew it was probably funny that he liked Agron being the little spoon, but he loved having his arms wrapped around his man, from behind. He nuzzled his nose against the back of Agron’s neck and then let his lips skim over the soft, warm skin, and then he nuzzled his nose in the same spot again. Nasir pressed more gentle kisses and then firmer ones, trying to draw his boyfriend from his sleep. When Agron groaned and stretches in front of Nasir stirring to an awakened state, Nasir smiled against his skin.

“Good Morning,” Nasir mumbled as he slides his lips against Agron’s ear. His voice was low and rough even to his own ears and Agron let out a content ‘mmm’ noise and leaned back into Nasir. Agron dropped his head forward exposing the back of his neck more and Nasir couldn’t resist placing more kisses against the skin. Nasir couldn’t help but smile at how pliant and easy Agron was like this, how trusting he seemed with Nasir.

“How…how long have you been up?” Agron slurred his voice gritty with sleep.

It takes Nasir a second to understand what he’s asking because Agron had his face buried in the blankets. But he smiles before he answered. “Just a short time.”

Agron wasn’t sure how long it had been since he had fallen back asleep. “Were you watching me sleep?”

Nasir smiled again rubbing his nose over the back of Agron’s neck and pulling his man closer, until their bodies are flush together, he could feel that Agron wasn’t wearing underwear under his pajama pants and had to remind himself to keep control over his body, oh that was a hard thing to do, Nasir thought and let out a chuckle. “No, I was trying to wake my handsome man up.”

“I was watching you sleep,” Agron mumbled to Nasir.

“Really?” Nasir smiled, he had heard that some people thought it was weird or creepy or whatever when their significant other watched them while they slept, but Nasir thought it was sweet. “Why didn’t you wake me?” He placed another kiss on the soft skin behind Agron’s ear.

Agron let out a quiet moan, finding it hard to make his mind form proper words. “You looked really beautiful and peaceful.” Agron yawned and stretched again, trying to roll over onto his back, Nasir tightens his arms around him slightly and made a noise of protest. Agron knew that his little man liked lying in this position with him. He tried to roll again and Nasir let him this time. He let out another yawn as Nasir settled on top of him, slipping between his legs.

The sunlight was just starting to peek through the curtains covering Agron’s windows, casting a warm glow over Agron’s face and the pillow his head rested on. Nasir let out a sigh. He knew Duro would be up soon, cooking breakfast for everyone, the younger German was always an early riser. It also meant that Agron would get up and go for a long run with Bella, through the park. Runs that Nasir had started to do with them. He buried his face back in the crook of Agron’s neck, wishing that the outside world would not greet them for a little while longer. Nasir lifted his head back up and glanced down at Agron when he felt his breathing start to slow. His chest was rising steady and even under Nasir. He rolled his eyes when he realized Agron had fallen back asleep. God, he loved this man so much and they had only been together for a short time. That was a scary thought for Nasir.

“Wake up, my gorgeous man,” Nasir whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Agron’s supple lips.

Agron’s eyelashes flutter back open, lips parting under Nasir’s. “Did I fall back asleep?” Agron wondered with a mumble. Nasir cups his cheeks with both hands and nods in response, but a smile was gracing his beautiful face. Agron’s heart swelled at the warm and loving smile Nasir was giving him. “Gorgeous, huh?”

“Very gorgeous.” Nasir smiled at him again and leaned into the kiss when Agron tilts his face up. Nasir couldn’t help but hum happily now that Agron was kissing him back.

“Is that so?” Agron asked between kisses and he couldn’t help the way he shifted his hips, arching up under Nasir.

Nasir lets out a moan. He knew that Agron was really waking up now, especially certain parts of him. Nasir could feel Agron’s semi hard cock against his thigh and couldn’t help but rock his hips forward or the blush that formed on his cheeks as he deepened the kiss, sucking the breath right out of his man. The kiss and rocking of hips were enough that they were both panting when Nasir pulled away to answer. “Yes you are very gorgeous and my man, so you are my very gorgeous man.”

“But you said gorgeous man, not very gorgeous man.” Agron corrected with a smirk.

Nasir trailed kisses down Agron’s jaw, to the side of his neck and bit the sensitive skin as he thrust his hips forward. Agron let out a loud groan and Nasir moved his lips back to his man’s mouth to silence him. He pulled back and smiled at him. “You know you are gorgeous so shut up.” Nasir thrust his hips forward again and pressed his lips against Agron’s, tongue working its way past parted lips as Nasir swallowed Agron’s moan again.

* * *

 

 ~~1.  Romantic kiss-UIF~~  
~~2.  Blown Kiss-ASTR  
3   A Kiss In The Rain-UIF  
4.  A Furious Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~5.  Playing Truth or Dare/Spin The Bottle-UIF~~  
~~6.  A Good Morning Kiss-ASTR~~  
7.  Bedtime Kiss-UIF  
8.  A Secret Kiss-ASTR  
9.  Goodbye Kiss-UIF  
10\. CPR-ASTR  
11\. A Wet Kiss-UIF  
12\. Kiss On The Cheek-ASTR  
13\. A Kiss In The Sunset-UIF  
14\. A Jealous Kiss-ASTR  
15\. First Kiss -UIF  
16\. French Kiss-ASTR  
17\. A Kiss To Make Up-UIF   
18\. A Sleeping Beauty Kiss-ASTR  
19\. Foreplay -UIF  
20\. Angry Kiss-ASTR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These are one-shot scenes that will tie into my Nagron multi-chapter fics, Up In Flames and A Summer To Remember. I hope you enjoyed this, 14 more to come.


	7. Day 7: Bedtime Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: It was a long 24 hours and time spent alone together wasn't what was wanted but it was still enjoyable.  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 to R  
> Word Count: 1,585

A Scene From Up In Flames

Day 7: Bedtime Kiss

“I wish you could be here with me every night,” Agron said with a sigh, collapsing back on his bed. He was watching as Nasir got changed out of his work clothes and into his pajamas. Nasir was taking his time, it was probably more out of soreness from all the strange calls he had been out on that day, than anything else, and Agron couldn’t help but give him a sweet smile when Nasir turned his gaze on him, catching him staring.

“Agron.” Nasir couldn’t help but blush at the way those green eyes were taking in the sight of him. He was down to just his underwear now and felt a little exposed. He knew it was just Agron looking at him, hell they had been going out for over two months now so he should be used to his man looking at him that way.  

“Like you don’t do the same thing, Little Man.” Agron placed a smug grin on his face, as he sat up so he could reach out to run fingers down Nasir’s back. He looked so gorgeous just in his boxer-briefs. He loved looking at Nasir’s torso, he had a small frame but broad shoulders and lean muscles that Agron just loved running his hands over. Nasir’s bare, olive skin was so soft, Agron loved to kiss and bite at, just loving bites of course. This made him smile again.

“You’re stillstaring,” Nasir said, rolling his eyes playfully, but Agron just gave him his ridiculously beautiful smile in response. Nasir turned to face Agron finally returning the smile. He placed his hands on Agron’s shoulders and ran his hands up his neck till he was cupping his face. He slowly leaned in and placed at light kiss to his lips. “Okay I may do the same thing, but you don’t blush like I do.” As he said the words he felt the blush creep into his cheeks once again. Agron smirked at him and Nasir pushed him, trying to knock him backward onto the bed, but Agron’s grip on his hips made him fall forward on top of him. Nasir let out a groan as they fell, his body was now covering Agron’s and pressing into him, their hips lined up perfectly. Nasir had to fight to hold back the moan that wanted to escape at the feel of Agron against him. He watched his man the smile never left his face, it was something that never failed to take Nasir’s breath away. He thinks Agron knows it too from the way Agron dimples are always on display for him. Nasir was sure it should be illegal to have a smile like that.

“That shower earlier felt so good, I wish you would have been here sooner so you could have joined me,” Agron mumbled against Nasir’s lips and Nasir let out a laugh, blowing puffs of air against his face.

“I would have been here sooner if Chadara hadn’t dragged me to the store with her. I don’t even know why she wanted me there.” Nasir grumbled and then ducked his head peppering affectionate kisses over Agron’s exposed skin of his neck and shoulders. Agron’s fingers moved up from their position on Nasir’s hips to his back and then moved up to his shoulders gripping the muscles. “Did you have fun in that shower?” Nasir whispered into Agron’s ear, as he slid his hand down his side and under him to grip Agron’s ass.

“You know I save that kind of fun for when you are around,” Agron mumbled as Nasir’s lips found their way back to his mouth. Agron responded more to the kiss this time, moving their lips together at a snail's pace that was slightly lethargic, Agron’s stomach clenched when Nasir let out his tiny moans, it was something that always got his blood boiling in a good way. Agron breathed out through his nose and kissed back a little harder this time and he could feel Nasir’s lips stretch into a smile before pulling back.

Nasir gives him one more smile and then climbed up over Agron, who nips at his inner thigh as Nasir passed over his face. Nasir let out a groan and debated if he wanted to keep moving off or just stay in his current position. When Agron licked at the skin, Nasir let out another groan, much louder than the previous one and then he slid away from Agron so he is settled on his side of the bed.

Agron let out a sigh. He already missed the body heat and weight of Nasir. He slid himself up on the bed so he rested his head on the pillow. He couldn’t help but smile as Nasir quickly scrambles up to his side and tangles their legs together, getting as close to Agron as he can before he wraps his arms around Agron’s waist, resting his hands on Agron’s hip. Nasir's fingers were just above the waistband of Agron’s pajama pants, dipping under to tease at the skin and Agron couldn’t help but shiver.

“Is this okay?” Nasir asked softly as he rested his head on Agron’s chest, the top of his head was touching Agron’s chin and he can feel him nod. Nasir closed his eyes and turned his head placing a kiss against Agron’s bare chest. He could still smell Agron’s body wash and couldn’t help but breathe in the scent. He smelled of fresh citrus and mint, with a woodsy undertone. It was a smell that Nasir absolutely loved.  

Agron was going to suggest that Nasir should go take a shower, but with the little man wrapped around him like this, the thought drifted through his mind. When Agron let out a yawn, Nasir picked his head up to look at him. “It seemed like a really long shift, didn’t it?” Agron commented and then gave him a warm smile. He started rubbing his hand in small, tender circles over Nasir’s back.

“Yes extremely long…” Nasir let out a yawn of his own. The heat coming from Agron’s hand was relaxing him so much that his eyes were starting to feel heavy. Nasir let out a hum and then leaned up placing another kiss to Agron’s lips, he couldn’t help but suck on his bottom lip as he pulled away from him again. Agron let out a moan at him but his eyes were closed and from the movement of his hand, Nasir knew he wasn’t far from falling asleep. Agron let out another moan when Nasir nibbled at his bottom lip, causing his stomach to twist tightly; he loved hearing Agron make those noises.

Agron leaned his head up when Nasir started to pull way capturing his lips again, kissing harder. He loved kissing Nasir and would never get sick of it. Even if he was practically asleep, he could still kiss till he was completely out. Agron opened his eyes when he heard Nasir chuckle.

“Agron, we can kiss in the morning. You don’t have to keep kissing me back if you are tired.“ Nasir chuckled again, and he slid his hand up Agron’s bare side and then across his chest, up his neck and then cupped his cheek. He could see how tired those green eyes really were. Agron closed his eyes and parted his lips as Nasir’s stroked his thumb over his bottom lip. “We both are in need of sleep, Sweetie.”

“I was hoping we could use the bed for something other than sleep first,” Agron admitted, sucking and then biting down gently on Nasir’s thumb as it pressed into his mouth.

Nasir couldn’t fight the moan that escaped him at the site of his thumb in Agron’s mouth. “Yes, so was I,” Nasir said with a smile. “Looks as though we are going to have to save that for the morning…”

“But…” Agron started to say, but Nasir pressed his fingers against his lips silencing him. He couldn’t help the pout that came onto his face. Agron let out a huff of air when Nasir dropped his head back down onto his chest and let out a laugh, blowing warm air across his bare skin. He then presses a kiss there, and then another one. Agron gripped the muscles of Nasir’s back, and let out a moan.

Nasir picked his head back up and gave Agron a warm smile, leaning in to press an unhurried kiss to his mouth. He pulled away and gave him another smile. “But… really, if we were to have sex right now with both of us so worn out, one, if not both of us would fall asleep before we were finished and I’d rather not go there.” Nasir said with another smile.

Agron nodded. “That might be a little embarrassing.” He let out a chuckle. “Tomorrow, we have all day to ourselves,” Agron said in a low voice. Nasir’s laugh was bright, he let go of Agron’s face placing his hand back to Agron’s hip.  

 Nasir wrapped his arms tightly around his man as Agron did the same to him. He let out a sigh when he realized he had to move to pull the blankets up over them, he finally grabbed them and then readjusted himself against Agron’s side. “I am so looking forward to morning,” Nasir whispered, wriggling his toes against Agron’s legs, he could feel Agron’s jaw move and he knew he smiled. Nasir smiled too and let his eyes fall closed.

* * *

 

 ~~1.  Romantic kiss-UIF~~  
~~2.  Blown Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~3   A Kiss In The Rain-UIF~~  
~~4.  A Furious Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~5.  Playing Truth or Dare/Spin The Bottle-UIF~~  
~~6.  A Good Morning Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~7.  Bedtime Kiss-UIF~~  
8.  A Secret Kiss-ASTR  
9.  Goodbye Kiss-UIF  
10\. CPR-ASTR  
11\. A Wet Kiss-UIF  
12\. Kiss On The Cheek-ASTR  
13\. A Kiss In The Sunset-UIF  
14\. A Jealous Kiss-ASTR  
15\. First Kiss -UIF  
16\. French Kiss-ASTR  
17\. A Kiss To Make Up-UIF   
18\. A Sleeping Beauty Kiss-ASTR  
19\. Foreplay -UIF  
20\. Angry Kiss-ASTR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These are one-shot scenes that will tie into my Nagron multi-chapter fics, Up In Flames and A Summer To Remember. I hope you enjoyed this, 13 more to come.


	8. Day 8: Secret Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Nasir wants more from Agron, but it may be more complicated than that.  
> Chapter Rating: R  
> Word Count: 2,197

 A Scene From A Summer To Remember

Day 8: Secret Kiss

“You look pretty dressed up for someone that is going to be working here all night,” Nasir commented watching his best friend as she came in through the doors of MaNalya’s. Chadara let out a laugh and grinned at him, tossing her wavy blonde hair over her shoulder.

“I just got back from a date with Rhaskos. Don’t give me that look.” Chadara watched Nasir as she wrapped the apron around her waist. He had a frown on his beautiful face. She knew what he thought of her boyfriend and didn’t want him voicing it again. “Have you had a good day?” She asked trying to turn the subject from her and Rhaskos.

Nasir’s frown quickly deepened, he didn’t know how to respond to that question. He had worked here all morning, the slow shift, so he supposed he had had a good day but it had been extremely boring. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

“So when are you going to go on an actual date with Agron,” Chadara asked trying to bring the frown off her best friends face. She didn’t get the response she was looking for, though. “What is the matter with you?”

Nasir shrugged and decided not to answer her question. He after-all had made his feelings for Agron clear and the man still did not seem to want to take their relationship, if he could even call it that, to the next level. Nasir didn’t want to push Agron into something that he wasn’t sure he wanted. He let out a sigh and then handed the laminated menu’s he had just cleaned to Chadara. “It’s going to get busy soon, so I’m going to do a trash run.” Nasir walked away from Chadara and in through the doors that lead to the kitchen.

 

 

Agron glanced down at the brightly lit ‘open’ sign. It was neon green and blue, flashing between the two colors every so often. He knew that it was probably Nasir that had picked out the sign. Agron looked in through the large window and noticed Nasir walk into the kitchen. He let out a sigh and walked in through the front door. He jumped when he felt someone take a hold of his arm.

“Nasir just headed out back why don’t you go find him.” Chadara dropped her hand back to her side when she felt Agron flinch at her touch.

Agron nodded and gave her a half smile, it wasn’t enough to show off his dimples but it was enough that he received a smile in return. He slowly made his way across the length of the bar and placed his hand on the swinging metal door, it was cold against his hot hand. He was nervous and was seriously thinking about turning around and leaving before Nasir knew he was even there. That wasn’t really an option, though, Chadara had seen him and would tell Nasir and then that would bring a whole new set of problems that he didn’t even want.

He let out a sigh and then pushed the door, stepping into the kitchen. It smelt like burgers, french-fries, onion rings, and a whole lot more of MaNalya’s very tasty food. It all flooded his senses. He could smell the burgers topped with fried onions and melting cheddar cheese. He could hear them sizzling on the flat top grill and the sizzling of the fries and onion rings in the fryer. Agron took a moment to appreciate the smells, closing his eyes and then he let out another sigh and opened his eyes again. He scanned the room looking for where the little man had gone too. He could hear someone making noise closer to the back of the kitchens and made his way there.   

When he rounded the corner he spotted Nasir pulling large black garbage bags out of the equally large trash bins. Agron leaned against the wall and watched Nasir, his dark raven locks were pulled back into a messy bun and the dark wash jeans he wore fit him perfectly, showing off his ass. He cleared his throat quietly and noticed Nasir freeze in his movement for a moment but then continued doing what he was previously doing. Agron knew Nasir knew he was there, but Agron didn’t say anything. When Nasir turned around to face him and started to walk right past him like he wasn’t even there, he reached out and grabbed Nasir’s wrist, keeping him from continuing to walk.

“Agron…you’re not supposed to be back here,” Nasir whispered and then glanced around the room, hoping his mom was nowhere’s around them. She would surely flip if she saw Agron back in the kitchen. He let out a sigh as he glanced up at Agron’s face.

“So you were just going to act like I wasn’t here?” Agron growled, though there was little heat behind his words. He released Nasir’s wrist from his hand.

“I thought you didn’t want anything between us?” Nasir hissed and stepped up so there was very little space between him and Agron, He had to remind himself to keep his hands to himself, or he would start doing things to the gorgeous man that would not be appropriate at work.

“That was not what I said…” Agron growled out again.

Nasir let out a hiss and pressed Agron back against the wall, placing his hands on Agron’s chest. “That is what you said…”

Agron shook his head and glanced down at Nasir’s hands. “I said I didn’t know if I could go there again.”

“To me, it sounds like you don’t want to go there with me,” Nasir said stubbornly. He then backed away from Agron.

Agron shook his head once again. “Little man it has nothing to do with you.” He folded his arms across his chest.

Nasir raised an eyebrow at him. “So it’s all you?” Agron just nodded at him again. “Fuck…” Nasir hissed when he heard his mother’s voice coming into the kitchen. He grabbed the front of Agron’s shirt and tugged him with him across the short distance of the back room, towards the door that said ‘storage closet’. Nasir opened the door and rushed inside pulling Agron with him. Once they were both inside he closed the door, locked it and then turned on the light. He let go of Agron’s shirt and turned to look at him, he still had his arms folded across his chest. Nasir knew it was a defensive stance; Agron did it when he felt nervous or uncomfortable. Nasir let out a sigh.

Agron didn’t fight and let the little man lead him to where ever he wanted. “I wasn’t lying to you when I told you I didn’t know if I could do this…” Agron finally unfolded his arms and motioned between him and Nasir.

Nasir raised an eyebrow again. He closed the short distances between him and Agron, placing his hands flat on Agron’s stomach; he could feel the muscles twitch under his fingers. “Why can’t you do this?” He asked stepping into Agron’s space more. Nasir noticed Agron’s arms start to come up to fold across his chest again so he pressed his body against the taller man. “Do you not like me that way?” Agron shook his head. “Do you not trust me?” He watched as Agron hesitated slightly, but then once again shook his head. “Then what is it?”

Agron let out a groan and tipped his head back against the door. “I don’t know if I can let my heart, mind or body go there again.” He didn’t want to have to go into details and hope Nasir wouldn’t push right now.

Nasir didn’t know what to say, he thought Agron had a bad past, from the first time he met him. He wished he knew what to say or do to prove to Agron that he would be okay with him. Nasir couldn’t imagine ever doing anything to hurt to gorgeous man in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Agron’s waist and leaned on him. He could hear Agron’s heartbeat pick up.

“So how was work?” Agron asked voice distinctly rougher than before and Nasir lifted his head up to look him in the eyes again.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day, in all honesty,” Nasir whispered, his lips brushing over Agron’s cheek. Nasir could sense the moment Agron’s resolve started to crumble, his arms tightened around Nasir’s waist.

“What made me be on your mind all day?” Agron was curious now as to how Nasir had been thinking about him all day.

“Can I…um show you?”

Agron looked down to meet those brown eyes, which were shinning in the lighting that was above their heads. It was casting slightly a yellowish hue on them and strangely making Nasir’s skin look golden in color. “Yeah…” Agron mumbled and as soon as the word was out of his mouth Nasir leaned up to kiss him, on the lips. Agron squeezed his eyes shut trying to not let his mind go back to unpleasant memories and tried to focus on the little man in his arms. It took Agron a few more seconds to respond and he slowly started to kiss back, but once he did, Nasir’s kisses grew more intense. He was just about to push Nasir away when the door handle rattled; someone was trying to open the door. They both jumped away from the locked door when they heard Nasir’s mom yell to someone asking where the key was.

“Oh my god, how am I going to get you out of here?” Nasir gripped the fabric of Agron’s shirt tightly. He hadn’t thought about that when he had pulled Agron in here. He had to think of a way to get Agron out of here without his mother finding out. He hadn’t even told his mom his feelings for Agron yet and he did not want her to find out this way. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, fuck she is going to flip…” Nasir let go of Agron’s shirt and started pacing the tiny room.

“Slow down, little man. It wouldn’t be that bad if she caught you kissing me in here would it?” Agron asked curiously and Nasir stopped pacing a glared at Agron for a moment. “I mean she does know you are gay right?” Agron almost laughed but when he saw the look on Nasir’s face, he drew silent. “She doesn’t know?”

It was Nasir’s turn to shake his head. He didn’t want to get into this conversation. He just had to figure out how to get Agron out of here without her finding them. He glanced back up at Agron, his eyes held nothing but curiosity in them. When Agron’s face broke out into a full dimpled smile Nasir stepped towards him again, crashing their lips back together. He moaned into the kiss and was just about to press his tongue against Agron’s lips, trying to gain entrance to his mouth when he heard a key slotting into the lock. He broke away from Agron and gently pushed him behind the soon to be opening door and out of view. He held his finger up to Agron in a silencing gesture.

Nasir turned towards the largest shelves and acted like he was organizing them. He didn’t know if his mom would fall for it but he hoped she wouldn’t come in and close the door.

“Nasir what are you doing?” A voice said from behind him causing him to jump and turn around, it wasn’t who he was expecting.

“Fuck, Chadara I thought you were my mom.” Nasir didn’t dare glance at Agron who was pressed up against the shelf behind the door, even though it was only Chadara.

“Sorry, she asked me to come find you and to find out why the storage closet was looked while we were open.” Chadara glanced around the small room. “So did tall and gorgeous find you?” She hadn’t seen Agron come back through the bar so she hoped he had.

“Yes, he did,” Nasir mumbled. It was all it took to have Chadara peeking around the edge of the door. Her face broke out into a huge smile when she saw him in the tiny space. “Please, Chadara can we keep this a secret, mom doesn’t have to know I had him in here right?” Nasir pleaded with his best friend.

Chadara turned her smile on Nasir. “She won’t hear a thing from me.” She promised. She glanced at the door once more at Agron and then gave Nasir another smile before she backed out the door closing it behind her.

“Maybe I should go?” Agron relaxed his body slightly now that the door wasn’t pressed against him. Nasir nodded at him and came over. He placed a kiss to Nasir's forehead. “Nasir, if you aren’t ready to come out to your mother, I won’t be your boyfriend.” He gave him one more kiss on the head and then walked out the door.

Nasir watched Agron leave and let out a frustrated groan. “Fuck…”

* * *

 

 ~~1.  Romantic kiss-UIF~~  
~~2.  Blown Kiss-ASTR  
3   A Kiss In The Rain-UIF  
4.  A Furious Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~5.  Playing Truth or Dare/Spin The Bottle-UIF~~  
~~6.  A Good Morning Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~7.  Bedtime Kiss-UIF~~  
~~8.  A Secret Kiss-ASTR~~  
9.  Goodbye Kiss-UIF  
10\. CPR-ASTR  
11\. A Wet Kiss-UIF  
12\. Kiss On The Cheek-ASTR  
13\. A Kiss In The Sunset-UIF  
14\. A Jealous Kiss-ASTR  
15\. First Kiss -UIF  
16\. French Kiss-ASTR  
17\. A Kiss To Make Up-UIF   
18\. A Sleeping Beauty Kiss-ASTR  
19\. Foreplay -UIF  
20\. Angry Kiss-ASTR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These are one-shot scenes that will tie into my Nagron multi-chapter fics, Up In Flames and A Summer To Remember. I hope you enjoyed this, 12 more to come


	9. Day 9: Goodbye Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Goodbye kisses always seem to be the hardest for Agron to give.  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13 to R for Language.  
> Word Count: 1,223

A Scene From Up In Flames

Day 9: Goodbye Kiss

 

Agron let out a moan as his little man moved on top of him. Nasir pressed his body close as he cupped Agron’s face kissing him with more passion than Agron thought possible. The room was heating up fast and so was their make out session. Nasir had mentioned that he had to leave soon and Agron had convinced him into one more kiss that had developed into a full-blown, hot, make out session. A make-out session that could have easily turned into something more and Agron really wanted to repeat it to see if it would. He knew that he couldn’t keep his boyfriend in his bed forever but he didn’t want him to leave either.

Nasir let out a growl and then suddenly pulled away, climbing off the side of the bed. “Come back here…” Agron whined tugging at Nasir’s arm trying to pull him back onto the bed. He could see a light blush on Nasir’s cheeks, it wasn’t a blush from being embarrassed but just heat rising in his skin due to how turned on he had become. “Please come back, I wasn’t done with you,” Agron said with a smirk.

Nasir let out a groan and rolled his eyes playfully at Agron but then he allowed Agron to tug him back down. He fell down over Agron on the bed holding himself up on his hands. He rolled his eyes again at the amused look on his lovers face. Those dimples were ridiculous and they just might be Nasir’s weakness. He was just about to lean in and kiss Agron, but the German rolled them over, leaning over Nasir them dimples still on full display. Nasir couldn’t help but let out another groan as Agron’s thigh pressed between Nasir’s legs. “Shit…” God those thighs, those thighs might be another one of Nasir’s weaknesses. Agron moved his leg and Nasir fought the urge to press his hips forward.

“You’re ridiculous…” Nasir said rolling his eyes again but Agron’s smile grew and then the man leaned in and pressed his lips against Nasir’s. He could feel the smile on his own lips and had to smile too.

“As in, ridiculously gorgeous right?” Agron asked when he pulled away from the kiss. He received a sigh and an eye roll from Nasir again, causing him to smile even more. “Is this okay? I’m not too heavy am I?”

Nasir shook his head and pulled Agron’s face back to his, pressing his lips against Agron’s again. He suddenly pushed Agron back by the shoulders. “I have to go.” He tried to suppress the shiver when Agron skimmed his hand down his side and then gripped his hip. Nasir let out a moan and Agron leaned in and kissed Nasir a little harder. Nasir loved those lips and loved the way their mouths moved together, but he couldn’t let himself be distracted by his gorgeous man and his gorgeous mouth. Nasir pushed Agron’s shoulders again and Agron leaned back, giving him his best puppy dog look. Nasir closed his eyes, that look was another one of his weaknesses. “Do not give me that look!”  

Agron turned his puppy dog face into a frown. “Are you sure you really have to leave? Can’t you stay longer?” Agron couldn’t help the whine that slipped into his tone. He really didn’t want his sexy little man to leave him.

“Agron, you know I have to go have dinner with my family,” Nasir growled pushing up on Agron’s shoulders when he tried to lean in to kiss him again. He wasn’t mad at Agron but he didn’t want to let himself be pulled back into kissing either.

“And I am still wondering why I’m not coming with you?” Agron pulled away and sat back on his knee’s between Nasir’s legs.

Nasir let out a sigh and sat up, he placed his hands on Agron’s thighs, feeling the muscles move under his hands. “I told you my mom is really weird about people coming to dinner that she doesn’t know.” It frustrated Nasir too that he couldn’t bring Agron along with him, but family dinner wasn’t the way for Agron to meet his parents, his mom had even told him so. He had been with Agron officially for three weeks now and the only family member of Nasir’s that Agron had met was his sister Lilah, and she hadn’t been that nice to Agron. It was something Nasir didn’t want to see repeated with the rest of his family. He let out another sigh. “I promise I will take you to meet my mom and dad soon, but after the meeting with Lilah, I don’t want to subject you to all of them at once.” He reached up and cupped Agron’s cheek, running his thumb over the stubble. Nasir watched as Agron pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, he usually did this when he wanted to say something but was unsure if he should say it. “What honey?”

Agron shook his head but leaned his face into Nasir’s touch more.

“Tell me please?”

Agron let out a sigh of his own when he released his bottom lip. “Your sister was kind of a bitch…”

Nasir let out a chuckle. This was nothing new to him. “Yes Lilah is a bitch, but she is loyal. She only wants the best for me.”

“And she doesn’t think I’m it?” Agron glanced down at Nasir’s hand that was still rested on his thigh.

Nasir let out a long breath. “I don’t care if she thinks you aren’t best for me, I love you that’s all that matters.” He leaned in and kissed Agron again. It was a sweet and reassuring kiss.

Agron let out a moan against Nasir’s lips. It still amazed him how many different kisses they had and how much emotion Nasir put into every one of those kisses. He pulled away from the kiss and then ran a hand through Nasir’s hair. It was so soft under his fingers. “I just wish that your family dinners weren’t on Friday nights.”

Nasir nodded in agreement. He so wished they weren’t on Friday nights either. There were other things he would much rather be doing with his Friday nights. He leaned up and kissed Agron again but Agron’s lips were more unresponsive this time. “Come on honey; please give me a proper goodbye kiss so I can make it through dinner without going insane!” Nasir ran his thumb over Agron’s bottom lip and watched his man shiver. “And please don’t frown; I want to see those dimples.”

Agron nipped at Nasir's thumb and then smirked at him. I couldn’t refuse to smile when Nasir was asking him too. “I’m afraid if I start kissing you again I will really not let you leave this bed.”

Nasir smiled too and then climbed off the bed. “See I am off the bed so give me a damn kiss.”

Agron let out a chuckle and shook his head. Nasir really was too cute for words. He slid to the edge of the bed and lean up so Nasir could kiss him. The kiss didn’t last a long time but it was a great kiss regardless. A proper goodbye kiss for his little man, Agron just wished that it wasn’t a goodbye kiss.

* * *

 ~~1.  Romantic kiss-UIF~~  
~~2.  Blown Kiss-ASTR  
3   A Kiss In The Rain-UIF  
4.  A Furious Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~5.  Playing Truth or Dare/Spin The Bottle-UIF~~  
~~6.  A Good Morning Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~7.  Bedtime Kiss-UIF~~  
~~8.  A Secret Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~9.  Goodbye Kiss-UIF~~  
10\. CPR-ASTR  
11\. A Wet Kiss-UIF  
12\. Kiss On The Cheek-ASTR  
13\. A Kiss In The Sunset-UIF  
14\. A Jealous Kiss-ASTR  
15\. First Kiss -UIF  
16\. French Kiss-ASTR  
17\. A Kiss To Make Up-UIF   
18\. A Sleeping Beauty Kiss-ASTR  
19\. Foreplay -UIF  
20\. Angry Kiss-ASTR

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These are one-shot scenes that will tie into my Nagron multi-chapter fics, Up In Flames and A Summer To Remember. I hope you enjoyed this, 11 more to come.


	10. Day 10: CPR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Nasir and Agron teach the junior lifeguards how to do proper CPR.  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13  
> Word Count: 2,019

A Scene From A Summer To Remember

Day 10: CPR

Nasir let out a sigh as he collected the supplies he would need to teach the junior lifeguard class that morning, for the first time. He wasn’t quite sure how he had got talked into being one of the teachers for the thirteen to seventeen-year-olds but here he was. He didn’t think he would be able to teach the class that well but he wasn’t doing it alone so that was at least a little comforting. Nasir piled all the things into the large duffle bag and then glanced down at the clipboard in his hand. He looked through the roster list for the class and let out another sigh. “Salas, have you seen Spartacus? I need to ask him about one of the juniors on the list.” Nasir waved the clipboard towards Varro Salas, one of Spartacus’ best friends and fellow lifeguard.

Varro turned around and smiled at Nasir. “I think he is out on his morning run before the shift. What is wrong with the class list?” He asked Nasir as he walked towards him.

Nasir released a heavy sigh and then handed the clipboard over to Varro. He watched Varro’s eyes raked over the names on the list and then look back up at Nasir. “Nick Jordan, he is already eighteen, he shouldn’t be in the class, should he?”

Varro smiled his charming smile at Nasir. “Spartacus let him in the class because he just barely turned eighteen. Don’t worry, he already knows about it.” Varro patted Nasir on the shoulder and then headed into the gym.

Nasir let out another sigh and walked back into the supplies room. He sat down on the bench and started reading over the names on the list again. Nasir wanted to make sure he knew who was who.

“Hey…” Agron stopped in the door when he noticed Nasir sitting in the storage room.

Nasir felt the smile form on his lips before he even looked up from the clipboard in his hands. “How was your run with Spartacus?” Nasir wasn’t really sure where Agron was but when Varro had said Spartacus was out on a run he knew that was where Agron was too. He could see the sweat dripping down Agron’s bare chest and off his forehead. His man looked amazing.

“It was great.” Agron came into the room and looked at the stuff Nasir had already got ready for the class they had to teach together today. “Sorry I wasn’t here to help get all of that together.”

“It’s fine, I was here early.” Nasir smiled at him as he watched Agron run the towel over his body trying to rid it of some of the sweat. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he continued to watch Agron. Nasir glanced back up at Agron’s face and saw the taller man smirking at him.

Agron let out a chuckle and crossed the short distance between him and Nasir. “It is so adorable that you still blush when I catch you looking at me like that.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to Nasir’s.

Nasir pushed Agron away. “Don’t get your sweat all over me or the clipboard.” He was mad at himself that his blush deepened with Agron’s words. “Go shower so we can go set up for the class.”

“Yes, sir!” Agron saluted Nasir and then let out a chuckle and left the room.

Nasir let out a sigh and turned his attention back to the clipboard in his hands. Whoever thought it was a good idea to put him and Agron teaching a class together was insane. It was going to test everything within Nasir, to keep his hands off his gorgeous boyfriend.

 

“So today’s class is going to be all about CPR, does anyone know what CPR stands for?” Agron asked the class as he paced the sand in front of them. He was fiddling with the whistle around his neck. A few hands shot up right away and then there were glances at each other that said some clearly didn’t know or didn’t want to answer. “Michael?”  

Michael glanced up at Agron with a frown on his face. He had not raised his hand so why was he getting chosen to answer the question. He thought about his answer for a few minutes then spoke softly, hoping the crashing waves would drown out his answer and nervousness. “Cardiac Resuscitation?” Michael didn’t know if he was right or not.

“Close…” Nasir said with a smile. And he watched a few more hands shoot up. “Nick?”

Nick smiled as he turned his eyes away from Michael and to Nasir and Agron. “It stands for Cardiopulmonary resuscitation.” He gave another smile and then just watched to two teachers.

Agron nodded. “Very good, both of you.” Agron offered a smile and crouched down in the sand. “These are medical training manikins and this is what you will be practicing on.” Agron put a hand on the manikin. “So pair up and then grab a manikin from the back of the truck.”

Nasir watched the students all pair up and then rush to the back of the truck to grab their manikins. “We only have enough manikins for them to practice on, that means I get you on your back in the sand,” Nasir whispered in Agron’s ear and then picked up the manikin and handed it to two of the junior lifeguards.

Agron couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his lips at Nasir’s words. The little man liked being in charge and Agron wasn’t going to fight him on this one. He watched Nasir for a few moments then turned his attention back onto the teens. “So, CPR is administered in cases of cardiac arrest. Does anyone know the signs of cardiac arrest?” Hands shot up again. “Bridgett?”

“The signs of cardiac arrest include an absence of heartbeats, blood flow, and pulse.” Bridgett smiled a proud smile.

“Very good. Can someone tell us what happens when a person is in cardiac arrest?” Nasir asked looking around. More hands shot up. This class was easier to teach than Nasir thought it was going to be. “Rachel?”

Rachel fiddled with her ponytail then took a deep breath. “The blood stops flowing to the brain, the person becomes unconscious and stops regular breathing.”

“Great Rachel. Now the thing to remember are the ABC’s of CPR, can someone tell us what they are?” Agron took the whistle off his neck getting ready to get in the sand so Nasir could demonstrate.

Nasir pointed to one of the teens. “Brian?”

“Airway, Breathing, and Circulation,” Brian said nervously.

“That’s right. The ABC acronym is used to help you remember the steps to take when performing CPR.” Agron gave Brian an encouraging smile.

“We will start with Airway,” Nasir said with a smile. He turned to Agron and motioned for him to get down in the sand. He could hear the teen’s chuckle and couldn’t help but smile wider. “Once you get the victim out of the water, put them on their back, moving the whole body at once.” Nasir did just that, placing his hands on Agron’s side and hip, rolling him flat on his back. Agron was doing a great job pretending to be unconscious.  “Then you want to open up the person’s airway. To do so, lift the chin gently with one hand while pushing down on the forehead with the other to tilt the head back.” Nasir showed them how to do it. Agron was very pliant in his hands. “Once the airway is open, then we check to see if the person is breathing.” Nasir placed his ear over Agron’s slightly open mouth and then moved it to his chest to see if he could feel his lungs moving. Agron was doing a great job at holding his breath. “After you are done with this then you will be to provide rescue breathing.”  

Nasir watched as the teens all started doing what he had already shown them. He glanced down at Agron who had now opened his eyes and was looking up at him. His bright green eyes were shining in the sunlight. “How am I doing?” Nasir asked quietly so the kids didn’t hear him.

Agron smiled his dimpled smile at Nasir. “You are doing great, baby.” He reached a hand up and ran it down Nasir’s arm, getting sand on the other man’s tanned skin.

Nasir smiled and turned his eyes back to the others. “Okay, now that you all have that part down we’ll move on to Breathing. To do so we are going to start by pinching the person’s nose shut using your thumb and forefinger. Keep the heel of your hand on the person’s forehead to maintain the head tilt. Your other hand should return to under the person's chin, lifting up.” Nasir did all this and then turned too looked at the students. “Take a breath in normally before you start. Then give two full breaths while maintaining an air tight seal with your mouth on the person’s mouth.” Nasir leaned down and gave full breaths into Agron’s mouth and watched from the corner of his eyes as his chest expanded. He picked his head up and looked out at the students they copied the action. Nasir glanced back down at Agron and saw him smirk. “Each breath should be one second in duration and should make the victim's chest rise. If for some reason the chest does not move, perform the head tilt-chin lift a second time before giving the second breath.” Nasir watched the first group of teens do their breaths on the manikins. “Make sure before you guys change places disinfect the manikin.”

“Avoid giving too many breaths or breaths that are too large or forceful. We don’t want to do any unnecessary injuries.” Agron told them from his position in the sand.

“Unconscious people don’t talk.” One of the younger teens in the group said to Agron causing laughter to break out amongst them.

“Yes Agron, they don’t talk.” Nasir smiled down at his boyfriend, who just smirked at him. “Now from there, we are going to be moving on to Circulation, chest compressions. After giving your two full breaths, immediately begin chest compressions.”

“Shouldn’t we check for a pulse?” One of the younger girls asked.

“That part is not important right now, once you give the breath move right on to compressions.” Nasir offered her a smile. “Kneel at the person side by their chest. With the middle and forefingers of the hand nearest the legs, locate the notch where the bottom rims of the rib cage meet in the middle of the chest.” Nasir showed them the location on Agron’s chest and what a great chest it was. “Place the heel of the hand on the sternum next to the notch…” Nasir glanced up at them. “Center of the chest between the nipples…” Everyone laughed at that, Nasir shook his head but smiled. “Place your other hand on top of the first. Keep your fingers up off the chest wall. For me, it is easier to interlock my fingers.” Nasir showed them and then placed his hands on Agron’s smooth tanned skin.

“Now bring your shoulders directly over the person’s sternum. Press downward, keeping your arms straight. Push hard and fast. Then relax the pressure completely. Do not remove your hands though guys. Relaxation and compression should be equal durations.” Nasir watched them line up on the manikins. “Now you need to do thirty of these.” He didn’t keep doing it on Agron because he didn’t want to hurt him.

Agron sat up from his prone position so he was sitting beside Nasir. “Now you do the thirty compressions then two more breaths and repeat this. You guys are doing great.” Agron watched them as they did it a couple times then switched places. “I have to say that was the best CPR kiss I’ve ever had,” Agron smirked at Nasir and received a shove knocking him back over in the sand.

* * *

 

 

 ~~1.  Romantic kiss-UIF~~  
~~2.  Blown Kiss-ASTR  
3   A Kiss In The Rain-UIF  
4.  A Furious Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~5.  Playing Truth or Dare/Spin The Bottle-UIF~~  
~~6.  A Good Morning Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~7.  Bedtime Kiss-UIF~~  
~~8.  A Secret Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~9.  Goodbye Kiss-UIF~~  
~~10\. CPR-ASTR~~  
11\. A Wet Kiss-UIF  
12\. Kiss On The Cheek-ASTR  
13\. A Kiss In The Sunset-UIF  
14\. A Jealous Kiss-ASTR  
15\. First Kiss -UIF  
16\. French Kiss-ASTR  
17\. A Kiss To Make Up-UIF   
18\. A Sleeping Beauty Kiss-ASTR  
19\. Foreplay -UIF  
20\. Angry Kiss-ASTR

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These are one-shot scenes that will tie into my Nagron multi-chapter fics, Up In Flames and A Summer To Remember. I hope you enjoyed this, 10 more to come.
> 
> This is unbeta’d. So if there are mistakes they are my own. If there are any problems with the CPR process I do apologize. I was just going by what I knew. Thanks guys for the reads! :D


	11. Day 11: A Wet Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Nasir and Agron have a little fun in the pool.  
> Chapter Rating: R-M  
> Word Count: 1,070

A Scene From Up In Flames

Day 11: A Wet Kiss

“Don’t get me wrong, I love them, I really do,” Agron said, watching Nasir float by him on his back. “But Mira and Saxa are kinds of being cock-blockers right now.”

Nasir let out a chuckle causing him to sink back into the water. “Agron!” Nasir said with a shake of the head, dropping his feet back down to the bottom of the pool and standing up in the water. “You do realize we are outside right?” Nasir slowly walked towards his boyfriend who was leaning on the edge of the pool. “There will be none of that…” Nasir brought his hands out of the water, waving them, cheeks flushing pink. He splashed Agron slightly with the water and then smiled.

Agron pouted at him. “You wouldn’t even consider it if those two fools weren’t here?” He glanced around the back yard. They were currently at Mira and Saxa’s place, in the backyard a tall fence surrounding them. It wasn’t that Agron really like the idea of doing something outside where someone could potentially see what was going on but he hadn’t been with his little man for a while.

“If those two caught us doing something like that out here, we would never…and I repeat never live it down.” Nasir said with a smile at the still pouting Agron. Agron sure did pull off that kicked puppy look when he needed too, and normally Nasir would give into it but this was one thing he would not budge on, not if he could help it anyways. Saxa would be pissed if they did anything like that in her pool and Nasir frankly didn’t want to face her wrath.

“Cock-blockers,” Agron repeated still keeping the pout firmly on his lips.

Nasir let out a laugh and leaned up to nip at Agron’s bottom lip. He tried to get Agron to stop pouting so he could kiss him properly but the pout stays in place.

Agron glanced back over his shoulder, over to where Mira and Saxa were stretched out on lounger’s, unmoving, taking in the sun. Mira looked as if she was asleep and Saxa had her nose stuff in a magazine, though Agron was pretty sure she was about to doze off too. “Don’t they know that’s bad for them?” He glanced back to Nasir to find him smiling at him.

“Will you please stop pouting so I can kiss you?” Nasir asked looping his arms over Agron’s shoulders. He slid close so their chests were flush together. Agron glanced back at Saxa and Mira and then back to Nasir who leaned forward pressing their lips together. Agron could feel Nasir smile against his lips and couldn’t help but smile himself. Agron lowered their bodies further into the water and Nasir wrapped his legs around Agron’s waist. The water was now up to their shoulders, sloshing against Agron’s ears.

Nasir tilted his head, sucking on Agron’s bottom lip and then he smiled when his man breathed out a shaky breath through his nose, hands grabbing Nasir’s hips under the water, keeping him close. “See kissing is more fun than pouting.” Nasir teased nipping at Agron’s bottom lip.

Agron snorted at him and leaned back in bring Nasir’s lips back to his own. Nasir quickly deepened their kiss, tongue sliding past Agron’s lips. Agron didn’t mind letting Nasir take lead while they were kissing, hell he would let Nasir do anything he like with that mouth of his. As Agron’s thoughts went to what other things Nasir could be doing with that talented mouth he felt his stomach twist hotly and his swim trunks getting tighter. He let out a moan that Nasir swallowed, successfully muffling the sound. Agron pulled away from Nasir’s kiss-swollen lips and made his way down his jaw and to his neck, nibbling when he reached the place where the shoulder and neck met.

“Agron…” Nasir mumbled softly, fingers digging hard into the muscles of Agron’s back.

Agron hummed and then started sucking at the skin on Nasir’s shoulder. His skin tasted of chlorine and sunscreen but under that Agron could taste the salty taste that was completely Nasir. Nasir moaned when Agron started to suck harder and Agron felt the little man try to press their hips together. Agron wasn’t going to stop him but as soon as their cocks brushed together Agron and Nasir both let out a yelp. Agron was hit on the head with a water volleyball ball.

Agron dropped his forehead to Nasir’s shoulder, groaning loudly, keeping quiet.

“Saxa!” Nasir yelled at her when he realized what the blonde woman hit Agron with. It had jumped Nasir with the noise it made.

“Do not even think about doing that in my pool!” Saxa growled from a few feet away from where she was standing at the edge of the pool her hands on her hips.

“We were only kissing…” Agron said, reluctantly letting Nasir go so he dropped back into the water. Agron stayed facing Nasir, but leaned towards him whispering something in his ear before he swam away towards the side of the pool and closer to Saxa. “Did you finally get tired of sitting on your ass all day?” Agron smirked up at her.

“Haha, it’s called relaxing on your day off, fucker!” Saxa grumbled and folded her arms over her chest.

Agron came up to one side of her so he was looking up at her. She seemed clueless. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Nasir came up on the other side of her. They both acted as if they were going to climb out of the pool and Saxa looked at them suspiciously but it was too late.

“No, no, no, I do not…” She didn’t get the rest of her words out, though.

They both grabbed Saxa by the hips throwing her over their heads and into the water behind them. Agron and Nasir both quickly swim away, laughing, and when they get to the other end of the pool they stop and kissed again.

“She is going to kill you guys!” Mira said as she watched Saxa resurface, sputtering and trying to fix her hair. She really didn’t want her hair wet.

Nasir and Agron both laughed as Saxa came towards them; they quickly climbed out of the pool and shared one last kiss in front of her before running for the house.

* * *

 

 ~~1.  Romantic kiss-UIF~~  
~~2.  Blown Kiss-ASTR  
3   A Kiss In The Rain-UIF  
4.  A Furious Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~5.  Playing Truth or Dare/Spin The Bottle-UIF~~  
~~6.  A Good Morning Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~7.  Bedtime Kiss-UIF~~  
~~8.  A Secret Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~9.  Goodbye Kiss-UIF~~  
~~10\. CPR-ASTR~~  
~~11\. A Wet Kiss-UIF~~  
12\. Kiss On The Cheek-ASTR  
13\. A Kiss In The Sunset-UIF  
14\. A Jealous Kiss-ASTR  
15\. First Kiss -UIF  
16\. French Kiss-ASTR  
17\. A Kiss To Make Up-UIF   
18\. A Sleeping Beauty Kiss-ASTR  
19\. Foreplay -UIF  
20\. Angry Kiss-ASTR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These are one-shot scenes that will tie into my Nagron multi-chapter fics, Up In Flames and A Summer To Remember. I hope you enjoyed this, 9 more to come.


	12. Day 12: A Kiss On The Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Nasir has had a rough day and Agron makes him feel better  
> Chapter Rating: PG-PG 13  
> Word Count: 990

A Scene From A Summer To Remember

Day 12: A Kiss On The Cheek

It had been a long day and Nasir’s body ached. Between the hot sun and the crazy wind that decided to pick up today, it had made his job harder. He had pushed his body to its limits and now felt like he was going to pass out. Nasir slowly made his way into the headquarters. Agron had been working quite a few towers away from the tower Nasir had been stationed at so he hadn’t been able to see his boyfriend since early this morning. He just wanted to see Agron. He knew just seeing Agron right now would make him feel better. He stepped in through the front door and was met by a smiling Chadara. “What are you doing?”

“I was waiting for you slow poke!” Chadara wrapped her arm around Nasir’s shoulder and started leading him to the locker room.

Nasir looked back behind him, around the room. None of the other lifeguards that had been in towers today were back at headquarters yet. “I am the first back, how does that make me a slowpoke?” Nasir asked his best friend with a frown. “Don’t walk so fast I'm beat.”

“I’m sorry, I really hate working for the switchboard but I am so glad I wasn’t out in the sands today.” Chadara lets go of Nasir when they walked into the locker room. She left him and headed to the women’s side. “So what do you and Dimples have planned for the night?” Chadara asked knowing Nasir could hear her from over the top of the lockers that separated the two sides.

“I don’t know, but I would be happy with just curling up and falling asleep in his arms.” Nasir opened his locker and then looked around the room. No one else was in here. He found that odd. Chadara made a cooing noise that said she thought his words were cute and Nasir shook his head.

“What do you have planned for the night?” Nasir asked and then let out a yelp when fingers gripped his side. He looked up to see Agron smiling at him. “You…” He swatted at Agron’s chest. “Do not scare me like that.”

Agron backed up and held up his hands. “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to scare you. I thought you saw me come in.” Agron walked past Nasir to his own locker. “Yes Blondie, what are your plans for tonight?” Agron asked the Nasir’s best friend. He had taken to calling her Blondie after she insisted on calling him Dimples.

“Hi, Dimples! I don’t know. I have the day off tomorrow so I may go out and get drunk. I would ask you two to join me but that isn’t happening. Spartacus would have our hides.” Chadara let out a laugh. She wouldn’t mind going out drinking with her friends but neither of them was old enough yet.

Agron shook his head, their boss and one of his closest friends would not like them going out and getting drunk, plus he and Nasir both had work in the morning. He smiled over at Nasir before he spoke. “You mean to get laid, Blondie!” He said with a chuckle of his own.

“Hey…” Chadara whined. “What kind of girl do you think I am?”

“You really don’t want me to answer that!” Agron said in a low voice. He turned his head towards Nasir when he was hit in the arm with a shirt. He smiled at Nasir who shook his head at him. “Have fun tonight, but stay out of trouble.”

“I always stay out of trouble.” Chadara protested.

Nasir and Agron both let out a laugh. “Dara you are the worst at staying out of trouble. And when you are drunk you are ten times worse.” Nasir loved his friend but she was a menace when she was drunk. He was really glad that he wasn’t going out with her tonight. “Be safe, though. Don’t go alone, take someone responsible with you.”

“Okay, okay…mom.” Chadara finished getting changed and then stepped around the bank of lockers. Nasir and Agron were the only two in there right now. Agron was just sliding his swim trunks off, revealing his black speedo’s, that hugged his perfect ass. She let out a pleased noise and Nasir glared at her.

Nasir glanced up to see Chadara staring at Agron, he threw a glare at her and then tossed his towel over her head. “Do not watch my man get naked, you pervert you.”   

“Hey it is not my fault he is gorgeous. And watching him does not make me a pervert!” Chadara smiled at Nasir as she pulled the towel off her face. She winked at Agron.  

“It does, so stop watching him.” Nasir stepped in front of her and pushed her backward out of the men’s side of the locker room. “Now go…”

“Fine!” Chadara let out a sigh and then smiled at him again. “Have fun, yourself tonight.” She peeked around Nasir back to where Agron was standing watching them. She waved at him and then let out a giggle as she headed out the door. “Bye, Dimples.”

Agron shook his head and finished getting changed. “She really is crazy.”

Nasir nodded. “I know she is.” He hung his work clothes back into his locker and then closed it up. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“How about we order some Chinese food, a movie and then cuddled on the couch?” Agron asked closing his own locker. He turned around to face Nasir and got a smile from the shorter man. “I’ll take that as a yes?” Nasir nodded at him. Agron came over to him and draped an arm over Nasir's shoulder. “Let’s get out of here.” He leaned down and kissed his little man on the cheek.

“You’re great, you know that right?” Nasir smiled up at Agron when his lips pressed against his cheek again.

* * *

 

 ~~1.  Romantic kiss-UIF~~  
~~2.  Blown Kiss-ASTR  
3   A Kiss In The Rain-UIF  
4.  A Furious Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~5.  Playing Truth or Dare/Spin The Bottle-UIF~~  
~~6.  A Good Morning Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~7.  Bedtime Kiss-UIF~~  
~~8.  A Secret Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~9.  Goodbye Kiss-UIF~~  
~~10\. CPR-ASTR~~  
~~11\. A Wet Kiss-UIF~~  
~~12\. Kiss On The Cheek-ASTR~~  
13\. A Kiss In The Sunset-UIF  
14\. A Jealous Kiss-ASTR  
15\. First Kiss -UIF  
16\. French Kiss-ASTR  
17\. A Kiss To Make Up-UIF   
18\. A Sleeping Beauty Kiss-ASTR  
19\. Foreplay -UIF  
20\. Angry Kiss-ASTR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These are one-shot scenes that will tie into my Nagron multi-chapter fics, Up In Flames and A Summer To Remember. I hope you enjoyed this, 8 more to come.


	13. Day 13: A Kiss in the Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Nasir and Agron have a picnic by the lake and they share a kiss as the sun is setting.  
> Chapter Rating: PG-PG 13  
> Word Count: 1,802

A Scene From Up In Flames

Day 13: A Kiss in the Sunset

Nasir ran his hands down the front of his jeans smoothing them out, more out of nervousness than out of necessity. It was his first real date with Agron and he was more than a little nervous. Well, let’s just say it was the first date that Nasir had planned. Agron had taken Nasir out a couple weeks ago and it had been amazing. Nasir knew he shouldn’t be nervous but he had planned the date and he couldn’t help but now worry that it was a stupid idea. He sat his phone down on the seat beside him as he finished the text to Chadara and he took a deep breath. “You can do this Nasir, you will be fine. Agron will love it.” He said to himself repeating Chadara’s words. Nasir took another deep breath and then slowly climbed out of the car, once again smoothing down the front of his jeans.

Nasir glanced into the back seat and saw the picnic basket and blanket. He had to smile at himself in the reflection that looked back at him. The smile looked a little forced but he tried to remind himself that Agron love picnics, so tonight was going to go well. Nasir let out a long breath and then headed towards the house. The building was nice; it was completely brick with large stone steps that lead up to the front door. Agron shared this apartment with his brother Duro. The German brothers were quite the duo.

Nasir slowly walked up the steps and came to a stop at the front door. He was just about to knock on the door when he saw Duro coming towards him with a big smile on his face.

Duro opened the door and pulled Nasir in for a hug. “You’re early…” Duro teased.

Nasir could feel Duro’s muscles shift under his hands as he embraced him back. “Is Agron not ready?” Nasir asked pulling away from the hug.

Duro chuckled and then stepped back letting the shorter man come in through the door. “He is about ready I think. You can go in if you want.” Duro pointed across the apartment to Agron’s door that was closed.

Nasir glanced back at Duro as he headed towards Agron’s room, a frown came on his face. Nasir gave him a small smile and Duro returned it but Nasir noticed the smile fade as he started to look away. “Okay,” Nasir said quietly as he reached the door, he wasn’t sure if Agron would mind him coming into this room or not. They had only been dating for two weeks and Nasir didn’t know what was acceptable yet. He let out a sigh as he reached the door and lightly rapped his fingers against the solid wood.

“Duro I told you I will be out in a few minutes. What the hell…” Agron pulled the door open and then let his words drift off. Nasir was smiling up at him shyly. He gave Nasir a smile in return and then pulled him into a hug. “Hey…am I running late?” Agron asked glancing back at the clock on the nightstand. He thought they had agreed on five-forty but he could have been wrong.

“No, you are fine…really…really…fine…” Nasir forgot what he was going to say as he watched Agron stepped back away from him and he lost contact with his bare skin. He was standing there shirtless, his chest revealed in all its flawlessness. Nasir loved Agron’s chest. The brothers being a firefighter sure paid off where the muscles were concerned. The jeans Agron had on were still unbuttoned and unzipped; hugging his hips and revealing the light gray boxer-briefs he wore under them. Nasir’s eyes snapped back up to Agron’s when he heard the man chuckle. “Sorry, do you want me to go wait out there?” He asked pointing his finger back towards the kitchen where he had left Duro.

Agron’s smile grew and he shook his head. “You’re good, Little Man.” He zipped and buttoned his jeans and then turned towards the bed to pick up his shirt that he had laid there before Nasir had knocked on the door. “So are you going to tell me what we are doing tonight?”

Nasir stepped a little farther into the room a smile on his face. “No…you will have to wait and find out.” He knew Agron would know what they were going to be doing as soon as he climbed into the car and noticed the picnic basket and cursed himself for leaving it in the back seat instead of putting it in the trunk.

Agron slid on his shirt and then turned to face Nasir. His little man had a frown on his face now. “What’s wrong?”

Nasir shook his head and then smiled up at Agron. “Nothing, I promise. I guess I just need to get out of my head and stop worrying about things.” Nasir pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

“You’re nervous about our date?” Agron was surprised by this.

Nasir nodded. “Yeah, a little to be honest, I mean I know we have been out on dates already but this is the first one that I am planning and I guess I am just worried.” Nasir waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

Agron stepped closer to Nasir and ran a hand through his silky locks. “Why are you worried?”

Nasir started chewing on his bottom lip again as he looked up at Agron. “I am worried that you will find what I have planned stupid…”

Agron let out a chuckle. “Babe, I would never think that. You are amazing.” He leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Let me finish getting ready and then we can head out.” Agron walked into the bathroom leaving Nasir standing there with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Agron quickly brushed his teeth and finished styling his hair and then looked at himself in the mirror. He thought he looked okay and had to smile at himself, he knew Nasir would think he looked good no matter what he was wearing and that made him smile wider. Agron turned off the lights and then came back into the bedroom where Nasir was waiting for him. His Little Man was looking at the pictures that decorated the dresser and bookshelf.

“You and Duro were so cute when you were little.” Nasir turned with a smile on his face and was met with a smile from Agron in return.

“Yes, we were but what happened to us?” Agron said teasingly.

Nasir frowned at him and then glanced back at the pictures. “You both got hot…” Nasir glanced back to Agron when he heard him let out a chuckle. “Well, it’s true.”

Agron shook his head fondly at Nasir and then came over to him placing another kiss on his forehead. “Don’t let Duro hear you say you think he is hot because he will be all over you.” Agron let out another chuckle as he took Nasir’s hand in his and headed out of the bedroom.

“I thought you two were going to be in there all night,” Duro grumbled he had his arms folded over his chest as he leaned against the counter.

“What’s your problem?” Agron asked, knowing something was bothering his brother.

“Nothing I just didn’t want to hear to you going at it…” Duro said keeping the same stance.

Agron raised an eyebrow at Duro and Duro looked away from him. Duro’s jealousy was starting to show through again. Agron didn’t want to point it out with Nasir here because he knew how angry Duro could get and he didn’t want that anger directed at Nasir in any way, even though Duro was harmless he didn’t want Nasir hurt by words that might be said after all Duro was a hot head. Agron let out a sigh. “Nasir and I are heading out for our date now. Do you need me to pick up anything while I’m out?” Agron asked Duro.

Duro finally unfolded his arms and then shook his head. “I don’t think so, no…” He stepped forward and hugged Nasir again. “Have a great time.” Duro stepped back and watched as Nasir smiled at him. He stepped up to Agron and hugged him. He didn’t say anything to Agron though; he didn’t know what to say.

Agron wrapped one arm around Duro and hugged him back. “Text me if you need anything.” Duro just nodded at him and let out a sigh of his own.  

 

“So was Duro mad about something earlier?” Nasir asked as he looked down at Agron and ran his fingers through his short brown hair. He had his head in Nasir’s lap as they looked out over the lake. They had just finished with the picnic and Agron was totally relaxed right now.

Agron let out a quiet chuckle. “Duro, get’s jealous sometimes.”

Nasir frowned. “What do you mean?”

Agron shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know how to describe it. It seems that every relationship I have been in…” He paused when Nasir’s fingers stilled their movement and he opened his eyes looking up at the sad look on Nasir’s face. “I haven’t been in that many relationships, Nasir.” That was something they hadn’t yet talked about, past relationships. “But after a while, Duro will start acting jealous…”

Nasir just nodded and then started moving his fingers again. Agron let out a pleased sigh and closed his eyes again. Nasir smiled to himself, he should have known that Agron wouldn’t think this date to be silly or stupid. He let out a breath and watched Agron for a few minutes. “I guess we have to have that conversation huh?”

“Yes, but not tonight.” Agron didn’t like talking about his past relationships, he knew he needed to tell Nasir who he had been with but one, in particular, was very touchy. He let out another sigh and then sat up slowly. “Look at that.” Agron gestured to the pinkish orange sky that was now reflecting off the glassy lake.

“Wow, that’s beautiful,” Nasir said sliding a little closer to Agron.

“Yes it is, but not as beautiful as you are.” Agron knew it was a cheesy thing to say but Nasir graced him with one of his sexy smiles, it was a smile that practically melted Agron’s, heart.

Nasir let out a breathy laugh and then reached out and pulled Agron to him, pressing their lips together. He had wanted to kiss Agron since he saw him earlier and now in the sunset, it seemed like the right time. Nasir smiled against Agron’s lips when his man let out a low moan. Yes right now was a perfect time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These are one-shot scenes that will tie into my Nagron multi-chapter fics, Up In Flames and A Summer To Remember. I hope you enjoyed this, 7 more to come.


	14. Day 14: A Jealous Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: A new lifeguard is treading on Nasir’s territory and his jealousy takes over.  
> Chapter Rating: PG-PG 13, Mild Language and Mild Jealousy.  
> Word Count: 1,219

A Scene From A Summer To Remember

Day 14: A Jealous Kiss

“What part of “he is my boyfriend” is so hard to understand?”

Mira glanced up from the book she was reading when Nasir stormed into the staff lounge of the lifeguard headquarters, slamming the door closed behind him. She could tell he was clearly upset, even if she hadn’t heard the words he spoke. The frown lines in his forehead were so deep she thought they would stay there forever. He had been on edge ever since Faye Douglas had joined the crew. She was a transfer lifeguard from Australia and she and Agron had been working closely as of late. Donar had mentioned yesterday that he had seen her practically sitting in Agron’s lap during their lunch break. Mira had even talked to Spartacus about maybe not having Faye and Agron work so much together, to ease the tension but Spartacus had politely said _if Nasir and Agron were going to date that Nasir needed to deal with Agron being close to other people, people find Agron attractive, he needs to learn to deal with it._ Mira let out a sigh, he had said the same goes for Agron with Nasir but so far Mira hadn’t seen Agron get jealous. It was true they both needed to deal with it, they all did, hell they were all good looking, but she still hated seeing someone as sweet as Nasir so upset.

 Mira set the book down and got to her feet. She moved over to Nasir, who was currently pacing the room, he was making her dizzy. Nasir’s normally pulled back hair was falling out of his ponytail like he’d been running his fingers through it all afternoon. She reached out and grasped both of Nasir’s shoulders, putting a stop to his pacing. His honey brown eyes narrowed at her but then softened. Mira gave him a smile. She pulled the elastic out of Nasir’s hair and then slipped it on his wrist.

Mira really didn’t know what to say to make Nasir feel better. She knew he was being silly to be jealous but she wasn’t going to say that. She knew that Agron would never be with a woman, even if the woman was pretty as Faye was, with her long dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Mira was not afraid to admit that she had a girl crush on her. She knew Saxa had a crush on her. Faye was nice and all but she was pretty oblivious to people’s feelings or relationships. Mira let out a sigh and then tucked Nasir’s silky hair behind his ear. “I was thinking about raiding the kitchen for a snack, want to join me?”

 Nasir raised an eyebrow at her but then nodded, “As long as we don’t touch anything that is marked with Crixus’ name on it…I don’t feel like dealing with his attitude.”

 Mira grinned but nodded. “Yes, we don’t need two men in a bad mood around here.” She draped an arm around Nasir’s shoulders as she led the way out.  Nasir let out a chuckle as Mira poked him in the ribs. The trip to the kitchen was quiet, neither one of them saying anything. Once they reached there they found Donar, Duro, and Chadara sitting at the table eating popcorn and laughing about something. Mira slipped her arm off Nasir’s shoulder and headed for Donar, kissing him on the cheek. “Hi, Honey.”

“Hi, gorgeous.” Donar glanced up at her and Nasir. “We were actually just talking about you.” He said to Nasir with a smile.

“Why were you talking about me?” Nasir asked as he sat down beside Chadara and placed his head on her shoulder.

“We were talking about how Faye thinks she can steal Agron away from you,” Duro said seriously. “These two find it funny, but I don’t find it funny,” Duro said folding his arms across his chest. “Agron doesn’t need shit like that.”

“She has become really clingy to him,” Chadara said and then ran her fingers through Nasir’s hair. She knew her best friend was really upset by this woman, being all over Agron but she also knew that Agron didn’t see what she was doing. She let out a sigh.

They all chatted about the day for a bit as they snacked on popcorn, strawberries, and cheese. The warm summer breeze blew in from the large windows that were wide open. Nasir let out another sigh as he bit into a juicy strawberry.

“What did she do that has you so upset today?” Chadara asked not liking all the sighing Nasir was doing.

 Nasir rolled his eyes, taking a sip from his water bottle before setting it back down on the table, crunching the plastic slightly. “This morning I had to listen to her name all of the things she thought we did wrong around here. Then she caught a glimpse of Agron coming out of the locker room in just his Speedos’, he was heading out for his run and she went on and on about how gorgeous he looked today. I honestly don’t know why she can’t get it through her thick skull that he is mine and he will never be hers.”

 “There’s no reason to be jealous.” Duro pointedly ignored the glares he got from all of them sitting around him, Chadara even pinched his thigh. Duro let out a little yelp and then rubbed his leg. “Agron isn’t interested in anyone else but you.” 

 “I know that. It’s just…” Nasir sighed. He knew he didn’t need to be jealous. He just hated the way she was acting. Nasir dropped his head to the table when he heard the laugh of none other than Faye drift into the kitchen. Her and Agron were back from teaching the class to the junior lifeguards and he could just picture her clinging to Agron as they headed down the hall.

 Agron untangled himself from Faye’s grip and came over to his friends. “Hey…” Agron gripped Duro’s shoulders as he walked behind him. He noticed Nasir with his head down on the table and he quickly came over to him and sat down beside him reaching for his hands that were under the table, clenched in fists. “Babe, are you okay?”

Nasir picked his head up and laced his fingers with Agron’s. He glanced over at Faye; her green eyes were narrowed at him. Nasir let out a quiet growl and then leaned over to Agron, placing a kiss to his lips.

Mira couldn’t help but smile, she could see the possessiveness in that kiss and if Faye couldn’t see it she was completely blind. She watched them as they kiss, it was sexy. As Nasir pulled away, Agron followed trying to keep their lips together. She smiled at Donar and he winked at her.

“I am fine now,” Nasir said brushing his lips across Agron’s jaw to his ear. “I missed you.”

Agron let out a barely audible moan and tilted his head back. “I missed you too!”

Nasir smiled against Agron’s ear when he heard Faye let out a frustrated grunt and then heard her storm out of the room. He lightly bit Agron’s earlobe and then started laughing when Mira, Donar, Duro and Chadara broke out laughing. His jealously was gone.  

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** These are one-shot scenes that will tie into my Nagron multi-chapter fics, Up In Flames and A Summer To Remember. I hope you enjoyed this, 6 more to come.

 

* * *

 

 ~~1.  Romantic kiss-UIF~~  
~~2.  Blown Kiss-ASTR  
3   A Kiss In The Rain-UIF  
4.  A Furious Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~5.  Playing Truth or Dare/Spin The Bottle-UIF~~  
~~6.  A Good Morning Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~7.  Bedtime Kiss-UIF~~  
~~8.  A Secret Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~9.  Goodbye Kiss-UIF~~  
~~10\. CPR-ASTR~~  
~~11\. A Wet Kiss-UIF~~  
~~12\. Kiss On The Cheek-ASTR~~  
~~13\. A Kiss In The Sunset-UIF~~  
~~14\. A Jealous Kiss-ASTR~~  
15\. First Kiss -UIF  
16\. French Kiss-ASTR  
17\. A Kiss To Make Up-UIF   
18\. A Sleeping Beauty Kiss-ASTR  
19\. Foreplay -UIF  
20\. Angry Kiss-ASTR


	15. Day 15: First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Technically they had already shared their first kiss but Agron show’s Nasir how he would have liked their first kiss to be.  
> Chapter Rating: PG-PG 13  
> Word Count: 674

A Scene From Up In Flames

Day 15: First Kiss

Nasir let out a sigh as he closed the metal locker in front of him. It had been a really long and boring shift, but he knew not to complain about it because days like this were rare and soon he knew he would be wishing for another day like today. He spun the dial on his lock and then bent down to pick up his duffle bag. He was not really looking forward to going back to his mother’s house, but he still hadn’t found a place of his own since moving back. That was something he really needed to look into. When Nasir stood back up he practically jumped out of his skin, he hadn’t even heard anyone come into the locker room. “Holy Hell…”

“Well, that kind of contradicts its self…” Agron said with a chuckle. He hadn’t meant to scare the little man but it was kind of cute how he reacted.

Nasir bit his bottom lip and then tucked his hair behind his ear, giving Agron a nod. “Yes, I guess it does. What are you sneaking about for?” He suddenly felt rather nervous. Since the little truth or dare kiss he had given Agron earlier in the shift, he hadn’t really been around the other man. He wasn’t completely sure if Agron was mad at him or not.  

“I wasn’t sneaking.” Agron let out another chuckle. He had noticed that the little man had been avoiding him most of the shift since the kiss he had given him and Agron could see how nervous Nasir seemed right now. “That was quite the kiss earlier.”

Nasir stepped backward as he felt the blush flood his cheeks and then looked up at Agron. The taller man's green eyes were practically smiling, matching the smile that now was gracing his lips. This actually surprised Nasir. Agron’s dimples were showing in full force. “Sorry about that,” Nasir mumbled and then started fiddling with the strap of his duffle bag.

Agron frowned as he watched Nasir. “I didn’t say you had to apologize, hell it wasn’t a bad kiss…” Agron stepped a little closer to Nasir and noticed the little man’s throat bob as he swallowed. “It’s not exactly how I would have handled our first kiss.”

Nasir raised both eyebrows, slightly surprised by Agron’s words. “You mean you want to kiss me?” Agron smiled that same smile and then leaned on the bank of lockers, folding his arms across his chest.

“That depends on did you just kiss me because Mira dared you to kiss someone that was good looking or do you actually like me?”

“Actually her words were, that I found attractive and well, I find you attractive,” Nasir said never breaking eye contact with Agron.

Agron’s smile widened and he stepped closer to Nasir. “In that case…” He reached out and cupped the back of Nasir’s head, pulling Nasir to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Nasir’s, very pleased at the moan he received from the little man. Agron slipped his free hand to Nasir’s hip, pulling him slightly closer. He held the kiss for a few moments longer until the need for air was too much. He pulled away and then smiled again at Nasir when the shorter man opened his eyes and looked at him. “That was much better wasn’t it?”

Nasir couldn’t find words, so he just nodded in response. He closed his eyes again when Agron reached out and tucked his hair behind his ear again. When the hand pulled away Nasir opened his eyes again.

“I’ll see you next shift, Little Man.” Agron gave Nasir a smirk and then picked up his own duffle bag that he had sat down on the bench and headed out of the locker room.

Nasir let out a long breath and then turned towards the lockers, pressing his forehead against the cold metal. He couldn’t believe that Agron willingly wanted to kiss him. Maybe things would work out the way Nasir wanted them to after all.

* * *

 

 ~~1.  Romantic kiss-UIF~~  
~~2.  Blown Kiss-ASTR  
3   A Kiss In The Rain-UIF  
4.  A Furious Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~5.  Playing Truth or Dare/Spin The Bottle-UIF~~  
~~6.  A Good Morning Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~7.  Bedtime Kiss-UIF~~  
~~8.  A Secret Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~9.  Goodbye Kiss-UIF~~  
~~10\. CPR-ASTR~~  
~~11\. A Wet Kiss-UIF~~  
~~12\. Kiss On The Cheek-ASTR~~  
~~13\. A Kiss In The Sunset-UIF  
14\. A Jealous Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~15\. First Kiss -UIF~~  
16\. French Kiss-ASTR  
17\. A Kiss To Make Up-UIF   
18\. A Sleeping Beauty Kiss-ASTR  
19\. Foreplay -UIF  
20\. Angry Kiss-ASTR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These are one-shot scenes that will tie into my Nagron multi-chapter fics, Up In Flames and A Summer To Remember. I hope you enjoyed this, 5 more to come.


	16. Day 16: French Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: I love you’s are said for the first time…  
> Chapter Rating: PG-13ish to Possible R  
> Word Count: 1,623

A Scene From A Summer To Remember

Day 16: French Kiss

The room was quite dark, lit only by a solitary lamp on the bedside table. Nasir was busy writing in the notebook that lay in front of him on the bed. His dark, silky, long hair was draped over his shoulder brushing against the notebook as his hand moved across the page he was writing on. The crease between his eyebrows was getting deeper with every word he wrote.

Agron leaned against the doorframe, watching his little man from afar; trying not to find too much pleasure in the grave sigh his boyfriend released as his hand furiously scribbled his words across the page. Agron didn’t know why Nasir had agreed to write a story with Chadara, but Nasir had said yes and he was trying to stick to his end of it. As Nasir flipped the notebook over and started writing on the new blank side, Agron slipped into the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

At the sound of the door closing, Nasir’s head shot up and his honey brown eyes seemed to light up as they landed on Agron. A smile slowly spread across Nasir’s face and his voice was unusually deep when he spoke. “Agron.”

“Hey, Little Man.” Agron smiled as he moved around to the empty side of the bed. After he sat down he placed a hand against Nasir’s jaw, feeling the light stubble rub against his palm. Agron leaned down to press a quick kiss to his lips. Nasir’s lips tasted of almond, coconut, and chocolate. Agron licked his own lips and let out a pleased sound. Gods, he had missed kissing him today. Nasir had had the day off, so Agron hadn’t seen him or been able to kiss him all day. It was torture to Agron.

“I missed you, so much!” The words were murmured against Agron’s skin as Nasir pressed soft kisses to his cheek and jaw. Nasir’s sat up abandoning the notebook and settled his hands around his waist and tugged, urgently, pulling Agron towards him and further on to the bed. Agron's light chuckle at being manhandled by Nasir, turned into a full laugh as Nasir responded, “What? I really missed you, you can hardly blame me.”

“You could have just asked me to move closer to you.” Agron tried to sound as unpleased as possible about being manhandled, but he knew Nasir didn’t believe it. Nasir hummed and gripped Agron’s hip, dipping his fingers below the waistband of the shorts Agron was wearing and started to pressed kisses against Agron’s neck. “So, how is the writing going?” Agron knew Nasir didn’t want to talk about the writing right now, that the little man had other things on his mind now but Agron was trying to distract him.

“I have about ten pages written. Honestly, I don’t really know if it is any good or not.” Nasir’s deep sigh blew his hot breath against Agron’s neck and the man shivered. “I am sure Chadara will love it but have many ideas of how to make it better.” Nasir shrugged. “How was the beach today?”

Agron shivered again as Nasir started kissing his neck again and his hands started rubbing up and down his side under his shirt. “Surprisingly it was calm.” Agron smiled at Nasir’s soft chuckle. “Little Man, do you doubt my words?”

“Calm to you is chaos to the rest of us.” Nasir huffed, poking Agron in the sides for his use of the term ‘Little Man’. Nasir didn’t really mind it, at least not when it came from Agron but he didn’t like being called short.

“It is not…” Agron responded, brushing Nasir’s dark hair off his shoulder. He felt his little man’s chest shake with the laughter he was trying to hold back. “Now you find my words funny?” Agron braced his hands on the bed and made to stand up, but Nasir’s eyes widened and then he maneuvered himself, wrapping his legs around Agron’s hips pulling him back down and keeping him there. There was a brief, struggle on Agron’s part because Nasir had surprised him but when Nasir pressed his lips back to his neck Agron calmed.

“No, no. You aren’t going anywhere.” Nasir licked a strip of skin from Agron’s jaw up to his ear. This close Nasir could see the slight panic in Agron’s eyes but he stopped trying to move away from him, so Nasir took that as a sign that it was okay. He reached up; watching as Agron’s green eyes fluttered shut and pressed his warm palm against Agron’s cheek, cradling it. “You can tell me no.” He whispered to his man.

Agron shook his head and then leaned forward a little so that their foreheads rested together. He let out a comfortable sigh as Nasir's nose nuzzled his and he whispered. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"I would love that," Nasir said just as quietly and then added a soft kiss, it was brief and innocent. He could feel his man smiling against his lips, but there was still tension in his shoulders and back. Nasir opened his eyes and pulled back just a fraction to see those impossibly green eyes watching him, nervousness still in his gaze.

"I love you..." Agron's voice wavered and he looked away for a moment before meeting Nasir’s gaze again. He cleared his throat before speaking again, this time in a steadier tone. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

It took Nasir's mind far longer than it should have to process what Agron had just said to him, but once he gathered himself a smile broke out on his face. "I love you too and I know for sure you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

The hand against his cheek moved, caressing again and Agron was finding it very hard to breathe. He had never heard those words before returned to him and it was doing funny things to him. Everything seemed to come to a halt and he seemed to be underwater, the noise around him muffled. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes and when he opened them, he met Nasir’s intense, honest gaze, and the floodgates opened. Tears welled up and spilled down Agron’s cheeks and he dropped his head to Nasir’s shoulder.

Nasir didn’t say anything he just wrapped his arms tightly around Agron and held on. He had never said I love you to anyone outside his family and Chadara and it felt good. He could tell how much it meant to Agron to hear him return the words to him and more importantly to see it in his eyes that he actually meant it. A bubble of laughter suddenly spilled from Agron’s lips and he lifted his head, his dimpled smile on his face. Nasir reached a hand up and brushed the tears away from Agron’s cheeks and then returned the smile. The kiss Agron pushed to Nasir’s lips was nothing short of intense and it took Nasir’s breath away. Their noses bumped and teeth clashed as Agron curled his hands into Nasir’s hair, tugging slightly. Nasir’s fingers slid up under Agron’s shirt in a desperate attempt to get to his skin.

Agron selfishly swallowed Nasir’s groan as he attacked the man’s mouth, pressing his tongue past his parted lips, once again tasting almond, coconut, chocolate, Nasir, and love all at once. Nasir’s bare palms skimmed up his sides, to the small of his back and Agron arched into the touch with a moan. He had missed this, he had missed being touched like this, had missed being loved, had missed being able to show his love. He tried to push all his feelings into their kiss, hoping that Nasir would understand.

The sound of the bedroom door opening barely penetrated either of their minds, but Chadara’s voice certainly did as she spoke, “Nasir, are you still writing or have you…” Agron pulled away and they both glanced at the blonde as she stopped dead in her tracks, blonde eyebrows raised, “Oh…I should have called first…” She let out a squeal of happiness and then rushed out of the room.

Alya’s confused voice was barely heard before the door slammed shut again and the bedroom fell into silence again. Agron snorted, equally amused and annoyed and dropped his head to Nasir’s shoulder. “Well, that just totally ruined the mood.” Beneath him, Nasir began to shake laughter, but Agron could hear the annoyance when he spoke.

“I should have never given her a key.”

Agron smiled and kissed Nasir’s shoulder. He lifted his head staring into Nasir’s eyes, they were still filled with so much love that Agron couldn’t help but kiss the little man again. It was slower but no less passionate than the previous. A piercing rap at the door broke them apart once again and Agron dropped his head to Nasir’s shoulder once more this time letting out a growl.

Nasir let out a growl of his own. “What?”

“Make sure you use protection Baby Brother!” Alya said through the door and they could hear Chadara giggle in the background.

“Oh my god, go away!” Nasir growled and picked up a book from the nightstand and threw it at the door. They heard the girls both giggle and then the front door open and close a few moments later. Nasir let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around Agron again holding him tightly. He knew that this night wasn’t going to lead to them having sex but it was a step in the right direction. Nasir kissed the top of Agron’s head and couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

 

 ~~1.  Romantic kiss-UIF~~  
~~2.  Blown Kiss-ASTR  
3   A Kiss In The Rain-UIF  
4.  A Furious Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~5.  Playing Truth or Dare/Spin The Bottle-UIF~~  
~~6.  A Good Morning Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~7.  Bedtime Kiss-UIF~~  
~~8.  A Secret Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~9.  Goodbye Kiss-UIF~~  
~~10\. CPR-ASTR~~  
~~11\. A Wet Kiss-UIF~~  
~~12\. Kiss On The Cheek-ASTR~~  
~~13\. A Kiss In The Sunset-UIF  
14\. A Jealous Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~15\. First Kiss -UIF~~  
~~16\. French Kiss-ASTR~~  
17\. A Kiss To Make Up-UIF   
18\. A Sleeping Beauty Kiss-ASTR  
19\. Foreplay -UIF  
20\. Angry Kiss-ASTR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These are one-shot scenes that will tie into my Nagron multi-chapter fics, Up In Flames and A Summer To Remember. I hope you enjoyed this, 4 more to come.


	17. Day 17: A Kiss To Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Nasir and Agron had a fight, once the apologies are over, a makeup kiss is needed.  
> Chapter Rating: PG 13 to R-ish  
> Word Count: 1,862

A Scene From Up In Flames

Day 17: A Kiss To Make Up

 

Agron truly hated fights, whether they be with Duro, or Mira, or any of the people he worked with, people he had come to think of as family, but most of all he hated fights with the one that held his heart. Agron has never been a particularly long-winded person, especially when it came to his personal feelings. But unfortunately today his temper had gotten the better of him and he had snapped. Blew up in a full out rant of his displeasure. It seemed like all the words he had kept to himself about things had flowed out all at once. He didn’t know why it happened he usually kept quiet, kept to himself when he was upset but today just wasn’t having that.

For as long as he could remember he had always found different ways of letting others know how he felt, without having to use too many words. Of course, he spoke plenty while on the job about the job or about things that needed to be done but his feelings were his own, that’s the way he saw it. When he was proud of Duro, he would place a gentle hand on his shoulder with a hint of a smile or give him a great big bear hug. Most of the time though all he had to do was share a look with whoever it was and they would know exactly what he was trying to say. Everyone always said his eyes spoke volumes. But of course, none of those things happened today. Today his words had escaped him and he had said some things that he regretted now. Some words he didn’t know if he could make better.  

Agron stepped out of the shower and let out a sigh as he ran his hands through his short brown hair and felt the ache in his shoulders. The shower hadn’t helped with guilt and stress that had decided to take residence in his muscle causing them to ache and burn. Maybe he did overdo it during the run he had taken to try to calm down after he had completely embarrassed himself. His stomach was not in any better form, the knots he had felt after he exploded earlier had just seemed to tighten and dig their way deeper, threatening to hold on forever. Agron let out another sigh and headed towards his locker, as he turned the corner he noticed Duro, his arms folded over his chest and his hip pressed against the cold metal locker, frown on his lips.

“Is it safe to talk to you?” Duro asked, narrowing his chocolate brown eyes he unfolded his arms and straightened up. As Agron walked towards him he could see the stress, guilt, and embarrassment his brother still carried with him. Duro let out a sigh when Agron didn’t respond to him.

Agron closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He ran his fingers through his hair and then quickly gripped the towel when it threatened to fall off his hips. “I’m not really up to talking Duro,” Agron mumbled to his younger brother as he came to a stop beside him and started opening his locker to retrieve his clothes.

“I don’t care if you feel like talking or not. What was said earlier was completely…”

Agron let out a growl and slammed his fist against the metal. “I know what was said was stupid and uncalled for you don’t need to lecture me about it.”

Duro let out another sigh and folded his arms again. “Nasir has been obsessively cleaning the rig every since you busted out of here on that run of yours. By the way was it your plan to kill yourself? How far did you actually run? This heat…” Duro let his words fall off when Agron gave him a sideways glare. His mint green eyes were so intense that it made Duro want to take a step backward.  

Agron let out a sigh. Duro was starting to sound like the mother hen he was known for becoming when he was worried about him. “No, I was just clearing my head…and I don’t know how far it was.” He let out a groan as he sat down on the bench.

“You’re regretting how far you ran though aren’t you?” Duro asked seriously and got a nod of the head in return. “Good!” At that Agron looked up at him with a scowl, to which Duro just shrugged at him. “I suggest that you get dressed and go talk to Nasir and actually talk to him.”

“Yes, Mom!” Agron growled, but he knew Duro was right that he needed to go talk to Nasir. Agron watched as Duro left the locker room and then dropped his head into his hands, letting out another groan. “Words, yeah sure that will be easy.” He let out a long breath and then looked up at the pictures that now decorated the inside of his locker. The newest of the pictures was that of him and Nasir, at the company barbecue, arms wrapped around each other, smiling for Mira who was taking the picture. Nasir’s smile was beautiful and it made Agron’s heart ache more knowing he had hurt such a beautiful person.

Agron got dressed as fast as his sore muscles would allow and then grabbed his duffle bag and headed out to the ambulance bay were Duro said Nasir was. He paused as he rounded the corner and saw Nasir crouched down polishing the side of the bus. Agron sighed again and slowly made his way across the concrete floor. He knew that Nasir was very aware of his presences just by the way he was holding his shoulders. The little man didn’t look up at him, though. “What are you doing?” Agron asked, not really sure why Nasir was polishing the rig after shift.

“Polishing, what does it look like I’m doing?” Nasir answered shortly.

Agron could still hear how angry and hurt Nasir was in every word he spoke and Agron felt like he was going to be sick. He knew that he need to apologize and should be down on his knees begging for Nasir’s forgiveness but the way the words Nasir spoke came out harsh and uncaring made Agron want to run for the hills. “I’m sorry I’ll leave you to it…” Agron said and started to turn away, he got a few steps away from Nasir when he felt something hit his back. Agron turned, Nasir had thrown the rag he had had in his hand at Agron’s back. Agron glanced back down at the rag and then bent over picking it up, letting out a hiss, his thighs and calf muscles were sore now too. Once he stood back up he held the rag out to Nasir. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” Nasir asked snatching the dirty rag back from him. Agron nodded at him, his green eyes worried. “Why should I believe that you are actually sorry and it isn’t just because Duro told you I was out here that you came and apologized?”

Agron’s eyebrows rose up in confusion and in frustration. “You think I needed Duro to tell me to apologize?”

“I don’t know, did you? I have been waiting here for over two hours for you to come and talk to me, yet it wasn’t until after I saw Duro leaving that you actually came to me.” Nasir was trying his hardest not to snap at Agron, he didn’t want another blow up from the man.

“I was planning on coming to talk to you after I had calmed down,” Agron said truthfully. “I know you are upset but why are you acting so angry with me. I know I hurt you, that was obvious but now you just act pissed.” Agron felt his muscles tense more after the words were out of his mouth. God, he hated words.

“Pissed, yes that would be an accurate description.” Nasir folded his arms over his chest and stared at Agron. “You want to know why I’m pissed.” Agron nodded at him. “I’m pissed because the people you had your blow up in front of and about I might add, were some of my best buds from college…you embarrassed me.”

“Fuck…I embarrassed myself, Nasir…” Agron turned away and walked a few steps away from him again. He could hear Nasir follow him but he stayed back to him. “Look this, this is something I don’t do good, I never have…I’m sorry, I acted like an ass but when I saw…” Agron let out a sigh. “When I saw, that one with his arm around you and his hand rested on your hip, I just lost it okay? Everyone should be grateful that I used my words and not my fists…which I am known to do…” Agron let out a huff.  

“You should have taken me aside and talked to me…” Nasir said quietly, he actually hadn’t realized what had caused Agron to flip out, not until Agron had just pointed it out to him. He was so used to his friends touching him that he hadn’t realized how those touches that he was so used to would look to Agron. A man that didn’t open his heart easily. A man that had let Nasir in. Nasir let out a sigh. “If you had told me what happened that had upset you I would have put a stop to it.” Nasir watched as Agron’s shoulders dropped and he let out a sigh. “Do you not trust me?”

Agron spun around to face Nasir again. “I do trust you.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I just…that kind of hold he had you in was intimate, at least to me. I’m sorry I overreacted I just didn’t like seeing it. I know I’m a screw up in the relationship department, but I really do try and seeing him with his hands on you like that, cut deep okay…so I decide to cut deep too, and that is what I am sorry about. I shouldn’t have done it.” There go his words again, spewing out probably causing more damage than good. Agron let out a sigh. Nasir’s expression changed, though, so Agron held his gaze instead of looking away like he had wanted too.

“You are not a screw up in the relationship department. You are a very good boyfriend.” Nasir said firmly holding Agron’s gaze and walking up to him, placing his hands on Agron’s chest. He didn’t like that Agron flinched at his touch but Agron stilled quickly and just kept watching him. “But I will _never_ for as long as you want me, want or be with another man.” Nasir made sure he stressed the word never. He gripped the fabric of Agron’s shirt pulling slightly; he leaned up and placed a kiss to Agron’s lips.

Agron closed his eyes and then kissed Nasir back. He was happy that Nasir had forgiven him but he was still pissed at himself. “I am sorry.” He mumbled against Nasir’s lips and Nasir just pressed their lips back together.

* * *

 

~~1.  Romantic kiss-UIF~~

~~2.  Blown Kiss-ASTR  
3   A Kiss In The Rain-UIF  
4.  A Furious Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~5.  Playing Truth or Dare/Spin The Bottle-UIF~~  
~~6.  A Good Morning Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~7.  Bedtime Kiss-UIF~~  
~~8.  A Secret Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~9.  Goodbye Kiss-UIF~~  
~~10\. CPR-ASTR~~  
~~11\. A Wet Kiss-UIF~~  
~~12\. Kiss On The Cheek-ASTR~~  
~~13\. A Kiss In The Sunset-UIF  
14\. A Jealous Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~15\. First Kiss -UIF~~  
~~16\. French Kiss-ASTR~~  
17\. ~~A Kiss To Make Up-UIF~~    
18\. A Sleeping Beauty Kiss-ASTR  
19\. Foreplay -UIF  
20\. Angry Kiss-ASTR

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These are one-shot scenes that will tie into my Nagron multi-chapter fics, Up In Flames and A Summer To Remember. I hope you enjoyed this, 3 more to come.


	18. Day 18: A Sleeping Beauty Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Nasir can't resist and has to give Agron a Sleeping Beauty kiss…  
> Chapter Rating: PG-PG 13  
> Word Count: 830

 

A Scene From A Summer To Remember

Day 18: A Sleeping Beauty Kiss

Agron sat his bag down and closed the door; he could hear the TV on in the living room and quiet voices from his friends. He let out a sigh and then heading in the direction of the sound of voices. Duro, Nasir, Mira, and Alya were all sitting on the couch, shoulder to shoulder, eating popcorn and eyes on the TV. Agron couldn’t help but smile at the sight of them. “I didn’t know it was movie night.”

A smile broke out on Nasir’s face even before Agron spoke; he had heard him come home. He tipped his head back to look up at his man, who bent down and kissed him on the forehead. “Welcome home.” Nasir reached up and ran his fingers through Agron’s hair.

Agron gave Nasir a smile and then turned his eyes back to the TV. “What are we watching?” He knew it was a Disney movie but he wasn’t sure which one it was.

Alya tipped her head back to look at Agron, her smile growing as she did. “We are watching Nasir’s favorite Disney movie, Sleeping Beauty.” She let out a small yelp when Nasir pinched her side. “Oh don’t be shy about it Baby Brother, I am sure Agron would love to hear about why you love this one so much.” She let out another yelp when Nasir pinched her again.

“Alya keeps your mouth shut, do not embarrass me,” Nasir said with a fake smile at his sister. She was known for embarrassing him, but usually, it was just with his other family members not someone he was with. Well, he had never been with anyone besides Agron so…Nasir let out a sigh. “I just like the movie okay…” He folded his arms over his chest and let out a groan. He was really happy that Chadara wasn’t here to help embarrass him.

Duro glanced around Mira at Nasir, smirking. “Why do you like this one so much?”

Nasir crinkled his nose up at Duro and then shook his head.

Agron couldn’t help the smile that was on his face. He loved it when Nasir was starting to get embarrassed, he was so cute. “Why do you like it, Little Man?”

“Well when Nasir was little, he used to watch this one all the time. One day I came home and found him lying on the floor in the living room completely still, I really thought he was asleep. So I walk over to him and start to pick him up to take him to his bedroom but when I started to move him, his eyes snapped open and he said to me, ‘You’re not my prince.’ The biggest pout on his cute little face.” Alya reached over and squeezed Nasir’s cheek, but pulled her hand away quickly when he tried to bite her.

Agron leaned down placing his arms on the back of the couch, behind Nasir’s head. That was a cute little story about his man. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Did your prince ever come?” Agron knew that Nasir had never been in a relationship before but he had said he had kissed another guy before.

“I’m staring at him right now.” Nasir stretched up and placed a soft kiss to Agron’s lips.

Agron hummed against Nasir’s lips and then pulled away. “I need to go take a shower, enjoy the rest of your movie.” He placed a kiss on Nasir’s forehead again and then headed to take a much-needed shower.

 

Nasir let out a sigh as he walked into Agron’s room. The movie was over and Alya had gone home. Mira and Duro had both gone to bed. Nasir wasn’t sure if Agron wanted him to stay or not. When he closed the door behind him he couldn’t help but smile when he took in the sight of his boyfriend. Agron was asleep, lying on his back, hands rested on his chest. “Sleeping Beauty pose…” The only thing that was missing was the rose in his hands. Nasir’s smile grew as he made his way towards the bed. Agron looked so gorgeous and he knew as soon as he did what he was going to do Agron would wake up but he needed to talk to him anyways. Nasir leaned down and pressed his lips to Agron’s.

Agron let out a hum and then opened his eyes slowly. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep but it had been a long day. “Did you just Sleeping Beauty kiss me?” He gave Nasir a smile when his honey brown eyes came into focus.

Nasir pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded. “Yes, I did.” Nasir smile when Agron let out a chuckle. “Besides I had to wake you up to ask you if you wanted me to stay or should I go home?” He received a full dimpled smile from Agron and knew the answer without his man having to say anything.  

* * *

 

 ~~1.  Romantic kiss-UIF~~  
~~2.  Blown Kiss-ASTR  
3   A Kiss In The Rain-UIF  
4.  A Furious Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~5.  Playing Truth or Dare/Spin The Bottle-UIF~~  
~~6.  A Good Morning Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~7.  Bedtime Kiss-UIF~~  
~~8.  A Secret Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~9.  Goodbye Kiss-UIF~~  
~~10\. CPR-ASTR~~  
~~11\. A Wet Kiss-UIF~~  
~~12\. Kiss On The Cheek-ASTR~~  
~~13\. A Kiss In The Sunset-UIF  
14\. A Jealous Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~15\. First Kiss -UIF~~  
~~16\. French Kiss-ASTR~~  
17\. ~~A Kiss To Make Up-UIF~~    
18\. ~~A Sleeping Beauty Kiss-ASTR~~  
19\. Foreplay -UIF  
20\. Angry Kiss-ASTR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These are one-shot scenes that will tie into my Nagron multi-chapter fics, Up In Flames and A Summer To Remember. I hope you enjoyed this, 2 more to come.


	19. Day 19: Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Agron and Nasir have spent too long apart, so their reunion his sweet.  
> Chapter Rating: MA  
> Word Count: 1,482

A Scene From Up In Flames

Day 19: Foreplay

Agron sighed deeply as the door to Chief Bardsley’s office shut for the final time that evening. He leaned forward and burying his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair, successfully messing it up. He’d been in meetings with the upper-ups nonstop all day long, and on his day off, about changes that were coming to the department and all the other bullshit they had to look for too. The only good thing was that Spartacus and Chief had to sit through it with him. He was starving and he now had a headache. Agron really hoped that a headache would go away if he ate something. He couldn’t help but think that if Nasir had been here he would have been more at ease but he was not.

 Nasir had been for the past month, training to become a flight paramedic like Agron himself was, so his time in Fire House 26 had been limited lately. Mira had taken up spending more time with Agron since Nasir had been away to try to ease his mind but there was only so much that she could do.

While he was happy for Nasir that he was furthering his training, he really wished he could wrap his little man in his arms right now and de-stress. Agron massaged his temples as his head gave a massive thump. Agron heard the door open but didn’t bother lifting his head. It closed a moment later. Agron let out another sigh but startled when a strong hand gripped his shoulder.

“Shall we go grab a drink before heading home?” Spartacus asked feeling Agron’s muscles shift under his fingers.

Agron rubbed at his temple a few more times, and then he nodded his head, which he regretted because it throbbed even more. Maybe a drink would ease his headache. “Yes let’s…” Agron stood up and graced Spartacus with a smile. They left the Chief’s office and headed out of the firehouse. “I am so glad that meeting is over.” Agron smiled again when he heard Spartacus laugh.

 

Agron let out a groan when he felt familiar hands start to massage his shoulders, and then slow kisses started to press against his neck, making their way to his shoulders, where the fingers still kneaded bare skin. The hands left his shoulder and started down his chest, caressing every inch of his now tingling skin. Agron didn’t even open his eyes, he was afraid that if he did it would turn out to be a dream. The hands made their way back up his chest, neck, and jaw coming to rest on his temples, they started rubbing small circles. Agron practically purred out when he realized that it wasn’t a dream. He reached up to pull Nasir closer, pulling him over the back of the couch, when their eyes met Agron’s headache seemed to melt away. After a moment of just watching Nasir, he finally gave him a soft smile. “I’ve missed you!”

“You have no idea how much I have missed you!” Nasir looked just as stressed.

Agron was ashamed that he was happy that their time apart had been just as rough on Nasir as it had been on him. Nasir’s honey brown eyes were bright with delight and something else so all Agron could think to do was kiss him. Soft lips met Agron’s with a satisfying rumble as he maneuvered his little man so he was sitting in his lap. Agron slipped his hand up the back of Nasir’s shirt, so glad to feel that skin beneath his fingers again. Agron relished the shudder that ran through Nasir’s body. He was just about to deepen the kiss when he received a sharp nip to his bottom lip and Nasir let out a chuckle before he invaded Agron’s mouth with his tongue. Agron couldn’t help but let out a soft groan from the back of his throat.

The kisses quickly turned intense and greedy. Nasir pushed at the Agron’s broad shoulders. Agron broke the kiss, eyebrows rising, Nasir was trying to manhandle him lie down on the couch. “Babe…Duro is home.” He’d fully expected Duro to walk into the living room at the mention of his name. Agron settled his hands on Nasir’s hips to steady him as he stood up, wrapping Nasir’s legs around his waist. “We should move this to the bedroom.” He murmured against Nasir’s neck. The smirk Nasir gave him sent fire racing through his veins and he let out a growl.

Nasir moved, pushing closer and causing both of them to groan as he kissed a trail from Agron’s jaw to his ear. “I’ve missed you, so…so…so…much!” With every ‘so’ that Nasir said he nipped at Agron’s neck.

The noise that escaped Agron’s lips was between an animalistic growl and a needy whimper. He felt the blush creep into his cheeks at the sound he had made. He recaptured Nasir’s lips as made his way towards his room, only stumbling slightly, bumping into the hall wall. Nasir’s lips left his lips and latched onto his neck again.

Once Agron saw the bed in sight and they were only a few steps away from it, he tossed Nasir onto the mattress and smirked as the little man bounced, letting out a huff. Nasir put a pout on his face but then pulled his own shirts off, revealing his soft, olive skin, which Agron wanted to lick every inch of it.

Nasir smirked up at Agron as he watched his beautiful eyes roam over his now exposed skin. He raised his hand and motioned with his finger for Agron to come to him. Agron gave him a smile and did as Nasir wanted and kneeled on the bed between Nasir’s legs. Nasir brought his hands to rest on Agron’s sides loving the feeling of his soft skin and firm muscles under his fingers. He started tracing patterns on Agron’s skin feeling the shivers rack through his body.

Agron’s hands skimmed over Nasir’s sides, fingers making the same pattern Nasir’s were. He arched his back with a moan as Agron’s hands moved to his chest and started tracing the pattern over his nipple. Nasir didn’t take long to follow suit, plastering a smirk on his face when Agron dropped his head to his shoulder.

Agron let out a growl and nipped his little man’s neck; the fire was growing intense in his veins. Skillful fingers were now pushing at his shorts, slipping them farther down. Agron let out a laugh but it short-lived, though; Nasir was wrapping his hand around his cock and starting to stroke him. Agron let out a low groan, feeling his muscles shake with the effort of trying to keep his weight off Nasir.

Nasir let out a sigh. “Gods I have missed you!” At his words, Agron captured his lips for another kiss and his hands were now undoing Nasir’s jeans. He swallowed the desperate sound Agron made as he continued to stroke him setting a quick rhythm. When Agron’s hand finally found its target, Nasir let out a loud moan, he had missed this so much. Agron matched the pace, causing Nasir to buck his hips.

They were both close. Kisses were growing messy, murmurs and moans becoming louder. Nasir slipped his unoccupied hand down the back of Agron’s shorts, gripping his perfect ass, pulling Agron closer to him.

Agron dropped his forehead to Nasir’s shoulder again growling loudly and then he bit down lightly on Nasir’s shoulder. It was enough to send Nasir tipping over the edge; he quickened his pace, even more, wanting Agron to come with him. Nasir knew his grip tightened just right when Agron bit his shoulder again and dropped his weight down on top of him, and he came moaning out Nasir’s name.

When Agron’s mind came back to him he started pressing lazy kisses to every part of Nasir he could reach without moving very far, until Nasir let out a chuckle. The hand that was still gripping his ass came up and slipped into his hair, tugging his head up slightly. When he meet Nasir’s gaze, his eyes were smoldering with need, Agron attached his lips to Nasir’s waiting mouth for a deep kiss.

Nasir hummed as Agron pulled away. “Your stomach is growling.” He let out a laugh, he could feel the rumbles where their bodies were pressed together.

“I suppose I really should have eaten earlier but my headache was intense. But now that you are here my headache is gone.” Agron kissed his shoulder and then nuzzled his nose against his neck.

“I am glad I made your headache go away.” Nasir ran his fingers through Agron’s hair and then kissed his temple. “Shall we clean up and go get some food?”

Agron just lets out a chuckle as his stomach answered Nasir by growling loudly. 

* * *

 

 ~~1.  Romantic kiss-UIF~~  
~~2.  Blown Kiss-ASTR  
3   A Kiss In The Rain-UIF  
4.  A Furious Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~5.  Playing Truth or Dare/Spin The Bottle-UIF~~  
~~6.  A Good Morning Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~7.  Bedtime Kiss-UIF~~  
~~8.  A Secret Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~9.  Goodbye Kiss-UIF~~  
~~10\. CPR-ASTR~~  
~~11\. A Wet Kiss-UIF~~  
~~12\. Kiss On The Cheek-ASTR~~  
~~13\. A Kiss In The Sunset-UIF  
14\. A Jealous Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~15\. First Kiss -UIF~~  
~~16\. French Kiss-ASTR~~  
17\. ~~A Kiss To Make Up-UIF~~    
18\. ~~A Sleeping Beauty Kiss-ASTR~~  
~~19\. Foreplay -UIF~~  
20\. Angry Kiss-ASTR

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These are one-shot scenes that will tie into my Nagron multi-chapter fics, Up In Flames and A Summer To Remember. I hope you enjoyed this, 1 more to come. I don’t know if that really counted as foreplay but I liked it regardless lol.


	20. Day 20: Angry Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Agron hasn’t had a good morning and when Nasir finds him his man is fuming, after a few kisses, which start out angry, Agron is able to calm down.  
> Chapter Rating: R for language.  
> Word Count: 953

A Scene From A Summer To Remember

Day 20: Angry Kiss

Nasir could tell how angry the young German was before he even got close to him. It was like he was radiating with it. The way he was holding his body, told a lot. Nasir made his way towards Agron and then closed the door to the laundry room, behind him. He still wasn’t sure what had happened, he hadn’t been around when it took place. But as soon as he came into Headquarters he had been told, by Mira that Agron was fuming. Fuming was an understatement. Agron was roughly pushing the clothes from the dirty basket into the washer, over filling it. Nasir knew that if he said something about the fact that the washer wouldn’t run that way it would just make Agron madder. He pressed his back against the door and just waited for Agron to talk to him.

“He fucking treats me like a child. I promised myself that I wouldn’t be around…” Agron let his words fall off and let out a growl.

Nasir stepped forward and placed a hand on Agron’s back.

“Don’t fucking touch me…” Agron whispered as he flinched at the touch. He knew it was his little man but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be touched right now, not even by his boyfriend.  

Nasir let out a sigh and was about to move his hand away when Agron spun on him and pressed his lips to his. Nasir could feel the anger and hurt coming from Agron’s lips and he just let his man kiss him. He knew the anger wasn’t really directed at him and if kissing him would make Agron feel better then he wasn’t going to stop him. Nasir took in a deep breath when Agron pulled away and then turned back to him again. Nasir placed his hand on Agron’s back again, this time Agron didn’t flinch. “What did Crixus do this time?” Nasir knew it had to be Crixus that upset Agron because for the most part, Agron got along famously with everyone else.

“Didn’t I just say what he did?” Agron snapped and crashed the lid down on the washer. He smashed his fist down against the cold, hard metal and then let out a groan.

Nasir flinched at the sound but stepped closer to Agron. “Do not snap at me. I wasn’t here for what happened and I want to know.” Nasir said forcefully. “So please tell me.” He added in a gentler tone.  

Agron spun around facing Nasir, whose hand dropped away from Agron’s skin at the suddenness of the movement. He stepped forward and was going to bring Nasir back into a kiss but his little man placed his hands on Agron’s chest and pushed lightly.

“Babe I don’t mind if you want to kiss me because I know it makes you feel better, but don’t think by kissing me you are getting out of talking to me,” Nasir said quietly watching Agron’s green eyes. When Agron’s eyes closed Nasir leaned up and pressed their lips back together, the anger was less but it was still there.

Agron opened his eyes when Nasir pulled away. “I was in called into Spartacus’ office to talk about…about…the things that have been happening and while we are talking Crixus came in. He wasn’t even supposed to be there. It was supposed to be just me and Sparty. The fucker said that if I didn’t handle my shit like a grown ass man that he would be forced to handle and it wouldn’t be good for me. He said that for the scene that was caused earlier that it wouldn’t be safe for me to be out on the beach today so I am now to spend the day cleaning and answering phone calls.” Agron growled out the last few words. They were all treating him like it was his fault. He tightened his hands into fists, feeling his fingernails dig into the flesh of his palm.

Nasir placed a hand on his forehead and rubbed at the skin. “And Spartacus agrees with that?”

Agron closed his eyes trying his hardest to keep his anger in check. He shook his head. “Sparty said that he didn’t like the way Crixus was talking to me because he didn’t know what the hell was actually going on, but he did agree that it would be safer for me if I wasn’t on the beach today…” Agron relaxed his hands and let out a long breath.

Nasir felt his own anger rise at Crixus for being completely clueless to the situation but still running his mouth about it. He knew that Crixus was their Lieutenant and that they had to do what he said but the way he treated Agron was wrong. Nasir stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Agron. “The only part I agree with is that you are safer in here…” He could feel Agron relax against him and he smiled.

Agron let out a sigh. “He didn’t have to talk to me like that…”

Nasir raised his head to look up into those eyes that he loved so much. “No, he didn’t.” He pressed his lips against Agron’s chest; this action seemed to drain the remaining anger from the taller man. “Babe, can I give you a suggestion?” Nasir asked lifting his head again.

Agron nodded but remained quiet.

“Take about half of what you stuffed into that washer out before you start it,” Nasir smirked at Agron and received a laugh in return. He leaned up and pressed another kiss to Agron’s lips. He knew that Agron was still hurt by the words that had been said but his anger was gone now.    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These are one-shot scenes that will tie into my Nagron multi-chapter fics, Up In Flames and A Summer To Remember. I hope you enjoyed this. So that ends the Nagon 20 Kisses, I hope you enjoyed it. It was fun to write and I hope to work on more things like it. Thanks again for your support. :D


End file.
